La espada y el colmillo
by Ferusa Wangulen
Summary: En un mundo donde el humano convive con lo fantastico , surgue una nueva aventura. Amu es elegida por la corte de su reino para que escolte al principe vampiro Ikuto a su reino. ¿Podra haber algo mas?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola , es la primera vez que escribo un fic xD , pero soy adicta a los fanfic de esta serie =3 , asíque ahora me anime y decidí escribir uno. Pero les advierto que me será difícil subir =P , como estoy preparando la psu y queda tan poquito tiempo D: …. Bueno aquí les va.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de las Peach-Pit (auque podrían haber un final mejor ¬¬)**

**LA Aventura Comienza**

El Reino de Laois , la región de la "Luz y la Armonía" como dicen algunos y la verdad que tienen razón de llamarnos así. En mi país reina la paz, el hombre y la naturaleza conviven y coexisten juntos, no lo mencione, pero este es un mundo donde la magia y espada existen. Así es, es una tierra encantada, donde también habitan seres místicos y mágicos y puedes encontrar la aventura a la vuelta de la esquina.

Pero como decía, aquí en Laois tenemos toda una serie de seres y una estructura social basada en la cooperación que uno puede darle al Reino como individuo según sus habilidades.( **N.A. **es como el sistema de los incas =D ….NOO maldita psu! Me sales hasta en la sopa ¬¬). Disculpen, no me presente, soy Amu Hinamori (**N.A. **quería cambiarlo por algo mas celta o tolken , pero decidid dejarlo así xD ) tengo 18 años y soy algo especial , o mas bien distinta a lo que se denomina "normal" . Nací con dotes guerreros, algo muy raro sobre todo en una mujer, no es que sea machista, pero generalmente las mujeres se nos confiere habilidades mas mágicas he místicas que guerreras.

Aquí cada uno nace con ciertas habilidades o poderes, que van desde sanar hasta a atacar. Además de esto cada uno nace con una cierta "naturaleza", o más bien afinidad a ciertos elementos de la misma madre tierra o el arte, que pueden tener relación o no con los poderes que uno posee. No quiere decir que todos seamos magos, esta relación esta vinculada a la forma de nuestra alma y lo que nos define como personas, por ejemplo, los que su naturaleza son las plantas se vinculan con ese mundo, interactúan con el, los define como personas, es lo que se entiende como los "gustos" de una persona. En Laois solo hay tipo bosque, tierra, plantas, agua y lo otro que se vincula con habilidades artísticas. Pero de todas formas no pasa a ser un simple gusto o pasatiempo, es nuestra _**vitalidad**_. Se que suena muy complicado, pero créanme, que lo entenderán.

Volviendo conmigo, mi naturaleza se vincula con el bosque y tengo una estrecha relación con los lobos, herencia de mis antepasados paternos, ya que por mis venas, corre lo que al parecer es _"Sangre de Hada",_ luego hablare de eso. Mi familia se compone de cuatro personas. Mi padre, descendiente de una legendaria rama de guerreros bárbaros famosos por su relación con los animales y los árboles, es un guerrero retirado vinculado con las aves y dedicado a la pintura. Mi madre es una curandera, pero con una naturaleza hacia las letras. Y por ultimo mi pequeña hermana Ami, la cual nació con dotes de maga de la luz, y al parecer su naturaleza seria la música, le decimos tiernamente nuestra "hada musical".

Así es la vida en mi mundo y paso a explicar mas ahora mi vida personal. Como soy una de las pocas mujeres guerreras que hay, ha menudo me siento un poco extraña o fuera de lugar, no es que odie ser guerrera, al contrario, adoro luchar, pero aun así me siento "rara". Auque ahora me he soltado un poco mas dejando mi timidez a un lado y he hecho amigos en la torre de entrenamiento como: Kukai un loco por el deporte –por algo esa es su naturaleza- es un excelente guerrero a caballo, Nadeshiko mediador entre humanos y elfos de otros países –ya que es una mezcla de ambos- , le encanta danzar en los corros de las hadas o simplemente bailar. Y de ultimo Tadase, es de la misma naturaleza que yo, pero el es un mago de los animales, es muy dulce conmigo, creo que me atrae un poco. Pero a pesar de eso, aun así me cuesta relacionarme con las otras chicas ya que siento que no tendremos nada en común, ellas parecen hadas y yo luzco como si me hubiera bañado en lodo. Lo bueno es que igual he logrado acercarme un poco a ellas teniendo a Rima, una maga del trueno con gusto por el teatro de la comedia –auque no le gusta reconocerlo siendo fría- y la alocada de Yaya con habilidades curativas orientadas hacia los niños y hadas, su naturaleza son las flores.

No he hablado de algo importante y son mis habilidades. Como guerrera tengo una fuerza, destreza y agilidad sobre-humana, además de sentidos muchísimos más agudos, resistencia y una curación acelerada, pero las tres últimas se las debo a lo que mencione antes, sangre de hada. Según los sabios esta sangre es especial y peculiar, los que la poseen son una suerte de mezcla entre humano con algún animal salvaje o cierto tipo de planta, pero sin llegar a una transformación, solo se posee las habilidades de estos. Un signo de esto parece ser mis ojos dorados que asimilan a las alas de un hada (**N.A. **hagan como que el papa de Amu tiene los ojos amarillos y su mama no xD). Al ser del tipo bosque paso mucho tiempo ahí, de ahí recibí el titulo de Caballera del Bosque o la Caballera Verde por parte de la Reina Annwn, no me gusta la "Dama del bosque" porque siento que no va conmigo, yo soy una luchadora. Me encanta pasar tiempo con los lobos, ya que puedo relacionarme y hablar con ellos me han enseñado mucho sobre ellos y secretos que esconde la tierra, se podría decir que también soy bastante sabia.

Hablando de la Reina Annwn ella es una poderosa maga arco iris, que irradia luz , es una excelente reina a mi parecer, puede parecer delicada pero segura he inteligente, personalmente la admiro mucho y me gustaría ser como ella, auque por el tipo que soy no puedo utilizar magia propiamente tal. Fue ella la que me dio mi titulo de caballera por mis proezas, y se rumorea por ahí que soy una de sus súbitas favoritas ya que según mi maestro soy una de las mejores guerreras de Laois. Pero dejando eso de lado, no solo existe Laois que es un reino de humanos y seres mágicos, hay otros países o regiones que se conforman por otros entres y por distintos elementos que los rigen. Laois forma parte de uno de los tres reinos de la zona "blanca y verde" junto con el Reino de los Elfos Galway y el Reino de las Hadas Carlow que limita con el nuestro. Estos se encuentra al oeste, cerca del mar , porque al otro lado se encuentra la zona "negra" , un reino oscuro y maligno donde habitan entes despreciables que alguna vez formaron parte de algún noble reino y fueron desterrados por sus malas intenciones, pero por sobre todo , vampiros. En medio se encuentran otros reinos menores, generalmente híbridos y alguno otro de guerreros, se podría pensar que vivimos una permanente guerra, pero hay paz debido a las juntas entre los lideres de los diferentes Reinos que regulan todos esos asuntos.

Todo estaba normal en el la Tierra de Gaia , lo mismo de siempre, pero cuando iba caminando hacia el bosque había algo extraño , siento que algo va a pasar , el viento lo susurra. A pesar de ello seguí mi camino, pero no pude llegar a mi destino porque un mensajero me informo que debía ir directo a palacio de su majestad, por un asunto de suma urgencia, di media vuelta y me dirigí a palacio. Mientras caminaba nada me podía sacar de la cabeza ese extraño presentimiento que tenia.

Muy bien, acepto tu petición, de hecho ya he mandado a llamar a la persona que la efectuara – dijo la Reina Annwn con un tono entre molestia y resignación.

-Espero que sea útil y eficiente , odio cuando las cosas se vuelven molestas y fastidiosas..tks..- dijo el misterioso visitante con aparente aburrimiento.

-En un incomodo silencio donde la Reina Annwn se veía claramente molesta por la presencia de su visitante, se abrió la puerta de la sala, la persona que entro por ella se sorprendió de que aquel salón luciera tan oscuro.

-Aquí esta, ella es la mejor guerrera de nuestro Reino, estoy segura que sabrá cumplir la misión con perfección, Príncipe Ikuto , le presento a la Caballera del Bosque , o Amu Hinamori ella será quien lo acompañara devuelta a su Reino.- termino para dirigirse a Amu- Mi fiel Caballera del Bosque, haz sido elegida para escoltar al Príncipe Ikuto del Reino de Wicklow de vuelta a su hogar. – dijo la Reina Annwn con bastante solemnidad.

-Mmmmmm…..- fue lo único que se limito a decir el Príncipe Ikuto.

_-__Ehhh?..._- dijo Amu en su mente con una cara de sorpresa, aquel Reino era de vampiros, y el de seguro era uno, con razón tenia ese presentimiento, esto era cosa seria.

**Que les pareció =D? si, escribí mucho -_- y quizás no sea muy de su agrado, pero aquí esta mi pecho y acepto criticas. ****Si se preguntan cuando llegara el Amuto , pues lo pienso poner pronto y tratare de subir….algún día xD! Te odio PSU Dx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Lo siento por actualizar antes, ****pero tengo la PSU encima , el 13 y 14 de Diciembre y estoy muerta de miedo! Pero mis amigos q la dieron me dijeron q no es para tanto , pero igual! Asíque si pueden enviarme energías positivas y todo eso xD , como recompensa aquí les va el segundo capitulo.**

Disclarmer: Shugo Chara! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen , son propiedad de las Peach-Pit.

**Un día para recordar.**

Esto no podía ser cierto, ¡Escoltar a un príncipe vampiro! Con todos los rumores que se dicen sobre ellos y mas encima chupa sangre, ni en broma aceptaría tal misión. Cuando trate de decirle a la reina esta me interrumpió, casi respondiendo a lo que iba a reprocharle.

-Es una misión sumamente importante, Caballera del Bosque, la paz de nuestros reinos depende de esta misión – decía la Reina Annwn levantándose de su silla, tal posición provoca un gran efecto de solemnidad , propio de un gran monarca.- Asíque te pido que cumplas con la tarea que te he encomendado.

La mirada de la Reina Annwn y su expresión eran casi de un ruego , me decía con la mirada "por favor". Auque no quería hacer esta misión , su mirada mas el ambiente que nos rodeaba me decían que debía realizarla , no solo por la Reina , si no también por mi hogar.

Asentí con un leve gesto de cabeza, el rostro de la Reina Annwn reflejo una dulce alegría y miro al tal príncipe Ikuto que observaba la escena seriamente.

-Su alteza Ikuto , os aseguro que no se defraudara de mi elección – dijo con la Reina Annwn para continuar esta vez dirigiéndose a Amu- Caballera del Bosque , acérquese.

Amu se acerco hacia su majestad , ya sabia con que motivo, el acto formal que indicaba su misión. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca se arrodillo colocando una rodilla enfrente y bajo la cabeza para que la Reina cumpliera con la ceremonia de encomienda, donde le indicaría su misión y ella prometiera cumplirla, era como una legalidad. La Reina Annwn se acerco a ella y le dijo.

-Caballera del Bosque , os encargo la misión de escoltar a su majestad ,el Príncipe Ikuto del Reino de Wicklow, a su hogar sano y salvo. ¿Juráis con vuestra vida cumplir lo encomendado por tu Señora Soberana?- decía la Reina Annwn mientras veía a Amu agachada y con los ojos cerrados.

-Juro por mi vida cumplir lo encomendado por mi Señora Soberana- decia Amu con mucha seriedad.

-Entonces parad y marchad, vuestra partida será dentro de una semana – termino de decir la Reina Annwn para volver a su silla y mirar con resentimiento a su invitado.

Luego del juramento , Amu se levanto , hizo una reverencia ante la Reina y el luego hacia el Príncipe , pero este se adelanto y tomo su mano para besarla. Amu se molesto mucho ante tal atrevida acción _" Pero que se ha creído este príncipe" _pensó enojada Amu. Se podía ver, también , mucha molestia por parte de la Reina ante el acto del príncipe.

-Mucho gusto…Caballera del Bosque- dijo Ikuto levantando la mirada hacia los ojos de Amu con mucha seducción , de la cual , Amu ni se inmuto , mas bien se molesto aun mas ante su descaro.

-Discúlpeme su Majestad , pero debo retirarme- dicho esto , Amu aparto rápidamente su mano de la de Ikuto y se fue velozmente de la habitación.

Ya afuera y caminando para salir de palacio , Amu se encontraba molesta por el atrevimiento del príncipe _" y pensar que tendré que soportarlo todo lo que dure la misión , osea, mucho tiempo….como odio a los sujetos así , pero ahora debo preocuparme de alistarme y prepararme para la misión, no quiero defraudar a la Reina Annwn ni a mi gente" _pensaba Amu mientras se dirigía en dirección hacia su torre de entrenamiento para prepararse

En toda una semana, Amu se alisto para cumplir con éxito lo que le habían encomendado. Escucho y aprendió lo que su maestro le dijo que hiciera , reunió lo que necesitaría para su viaje , como pociones , algunos alimentos y armas, se junto con los lobos para que estos le dieran algunos consejos sobre estas criaturas y, por ultimo , se junto con su familia que también le ayudo con lo que podría necesitar.

Ya estando todo listo para el viaje , Amu se sumergió en un sueño impuesto mágicamente para tener fuerzas y no tener la necesidad de dormir por un largo tiempo. Así transcurrió la semana de alistamiento de Amu , mientras en un oscuro salón del palacio , un joven príncipe vampiro miraba su mano sentado en un sillón, y recordaba el calido tacto de su mano con la de una…-_dulce flor-_Susurro Ikuto a si mismo para luego oler su mano que aun mantenía un poco de la fragancia de la joven.

-Mmmmmm… fresco como frutas silvestres, pronto nos veremos y estaremos los dos solos, _Amu_.

Finalizando esto, Ikuto se levanto con una sonrisa triunfante y empezó a preparar sus cosas para el viaje, el cual , esperaba con mucha ansias. _Solo unos cuantos días Amu , prepárate, nadie se resiste ante mis encantos._

**Chan chan , volví =D! aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo , no tenia nada mejor q hacer y quería distraerme del estudio Dx , además no podía ganar el tonto juego de zombies T_T, pero bueno , disfruten y manden buena onda!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Que tal -w- , volvi con un nuevo capitulo. Me ha dado mucho por escribir pq me distrae de pensar en la PSU D: , quedan solo dos dias! Y estoy que me muero , menos mal que hoy dia hice yoga xD.**

**Disclaimer: **Shugo Chara! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen , son propiedad de las Peach Pit.

La Partida

Amu Hinamori , mas conocida como la Caballera del Bosque , fue elegida por la corte de su Reino para escoltar a un príncipe oscuro a su hogar, el Reino vampirico de Wicklow , casi al otro extremo del continente. Conciente de la importancia d su misión, Amu, se había preparado durante toda la semana , recolectando y estudiando, ya se sabia la ruta que debía tomar de memoria. En vez de ir reino por reino que es una opción segura, el consejo prefirió hacer de este viaje algo secreto, ya que la gente de la zona negra de Gaia no es muy bien vista , por lo cual andar por los reinos podría descubrirlos y generar algún conflicto que ponga en riesgo la seguridad se su alteza. El consejo opto irse por senderos inhabitados y sin ninguna especie de carro que pudiera llamar la atención, esa era una de las razones por las cuales optaron por un guerrero calificado a que una gran escolta. La ruta escogida para llegar al Reino de Wicklow era a través de la Tierra Salvaje, un gran bosque pantano al sur, entre medio de las dos zonas donde solo habitan animales, muy pocos humanos, por lo cual podríamos atravesarlo hasta llegar a la zona negra de Gaia, en su ruta de retorno, Amu podría devolverme por los reinos y poblados de humanos u otros seres sin problemas.

Ya había pasado el plazo de una semana que le habían impuesto para emprender el viaje hacia tierras oscuras y Amu ya se encontraba completamente lista en la sala magna del palacio de su majestad , la Reina Anwnn, en espera del príncipe Ikuto. Había pasado un rato cuando se abrieron las puertas del salón dejando entrar al susodicho, Amu , la Reina y parte de la corte vieron como se adentraba hasta llegar al centro donde se encontraba Amu y la Reina. Cuando estuvo al lado de Amu , volteo para mirarla con una seductora sonrisa , pero ella se encontraba mirando seriamente al frente, a la Reina, y ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo, Ikuto solo lanzo un suspiro y también miro hacia el frente , la Reina Annwn hablo.

Ya se ha cumplido el plazo para que ambos partan, solo falta mis buenos deseos y que los dioses cuiden de vosotros en esta odisea, ahora marchad, os deseo mucha suerte- dijo alzando los brazos para después señalar la salida con el brazo derecho.

Amu e Ikuto caminaron hasta la salida, era de noche - obviamente ya que un vampiro no puede viajar de día- y algunas personajes de la corte y ciudadanos, entre ellos la familia y amigos de Amu, se despedían de ambos diciéndoles cosas triviales como _" buena suerte" _o _"buen viaje , que los dioses los protejan"_ cosas de ese estilo. Entre medio de la gente se encontraba Tadase , que se despedía con su clásica dulce sonrisa , Amu lo vio y se despedía de el con una mano y un poco de sonrojo que Ikuto no tardo en notar y mirar con rabia al provocador de aquel sonrojo en su _"dulce flor"_. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al bosque de Laois , ya en el Ikuto noto como varios ojos los veían fríamente y se dirigió a Amu.

Ey, creí que no había criaturas malignas en esta zona- le dijo Ikuto casi como un susurro.

No se preocupe alteza no le harán daño , ellos son mis amigos los lobos , de seguro están aquí para despedirse y verme marchar- le dijo Amu tranquilamente mientras veía a los ojos que preocuparon a Ikuto.

- ¿Lobos? ¿Acaso te relacionas con aquellas bestias? Para ser una mujer eres bastante especial- le dijo Ikuto entre asombro y burla , la cual no fue muy bien recibida por parte de Amu , sumando el hecho de que la trata de _tu._

- Al parecer si , su alteza- dijo Amu casi gruñendo y molesta , pero no podía pelear o reprocharle algo ya que el pertenecía a la nobleza y era una gran falta de respeto según el protocolo levantarle la voz a un noble, no quería sufrir alguna consecuencia después.

Ohhh, vamos no seas tan formal , aquí no hay nadie mas que nosotros dos , asíque deja las formalidades y la seriedad a un lado- dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa burlona.

El comentario de Ikuto molesto aun mas a Amu ¿Qué se cree el para venir a insultarla y decirle lo que tiene que hacer?¡ Que hombre mas molesto! , pero a pesar del enojo no dijo nada y guardo silencio , cuando Ikuto iba a decirle algo los lobos empezaron a aullar.

¿Por qué aúllan? – dijo Ikuto , el ruido lo desconcertaba.

Es una forma de despedirse alteza , si me permite- finalizo de decir Amu para detenerse en seco, Ikuto se la quedo mirando algo curioso.

Amu cerro los ojos e inhalo mucho aire , lo retuvo unos segundos para de la nada lanzar un agudo aullido, Ikuto puso una cara de sorpresa ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? No era para nada parecida a lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver en una chica _común. _Sin duda aquella chica era especial , diferente , una presa única y hermosa que quería disfrutar para si , la única flor del jardín que le ha hecho palpitar su muerto corazón. Mientras Ikuto se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos sobre ella, Amu termino de aullar y se dirigió a Ikuto que tenia su mirada clavada en ella, lo cual la sorprendió un momento para decirle.

Su alteza ¿Se encuentra bien? Disculpe usted si lo incomode con mi aullido, pero tenia que despedirme de mis amigos , espero que su alteza pueda entender- dijo Amu haciendo una reverencia.

Al escuchar la voz de Amu , Ikuto volvió de su trance y solamente le dijo – No te preocupes , no es nada, Amu.- Al escuchar su nombre dicho con tanta libertad y confianza disgusto a la Caballera , quería decirle algo pero la formalidad le gano, asíque de nuevo opto por el silencio, después buscaría una manera de decirle, por el momento solo lo miro con enojo y siguió caminando, les esperaba un largo viaje. Antes de salir del bosque , Amu miro hacia atrás y pudo ver a todos los lobos que la observaban irse, ella solo sonrío y se despidió con su mano, se notaba un poco de nostalgia en el ambiente, por lo cual Ikuto decidió hablar.

Parece que estas un poco triste ¿ Es la primera vez que sales de tu hogar?-le dijo Ikuto.

No su alteza , pero es la primera vez que realizo un viaje tan largo y sola- dijo Amu secamente sin mirarlo.

- Ya veo ….- respondió Ikuto.

En todo el camino hasta la frontera de Laois no hablaron, Ikuto tenia ganas de entablar algunas palabras o hacer algunas bromas , ya que su cara de enojo que se dirigía únicamente hacia el , le encantaba _" Se ve tan linda cuando se enoja" _– pensaba Ikuto- pero por alguna razón , la seriedad que Amu desprendía le impedía hablar. _"Que seria, se nota que es una profesional , pero de seguro es muy dulce y amable, como cuando se despidió del rubio ese…..grrrr…¡nadie le roba su presa a Ikuto príncipe de Wicklow!, de algún modo are que sea muestre, incluso , mas dulce conmigo que con ese tonto". _Todos estos pensamientos pasaban en la mente de Ikuto , pero nuestra protagonista estaba mas concentrada en cumplir bien su misión y volver pronto a su hogar que las cosas románticas , como en el caso de Ikuto.

Cuando llegaron al limite de Laois , cambiaron su dirección hacia el sur , que es donde se encontraba Tierra Salvaje , pero ya faltaban pocas horas para que amaneciera , asíque Amu decidió hospedarse en un pueblo cercano hasta que volviera a anochecer. Como Ikuto no puede estar expuesto mucho al sol, se le ocurrió inventar la excusa que eran hermanos y que durante el viaje se había enfermado, por lo cual debía guardar un poco de reposo y en la noche se sentiría mejor ya que tenían que llegar pronto a su destino. Con tal excusa la gente no sospecharía nada y tampoco haría muchas preguntas, si tal fuera el caso , se mostraría fría y reacia para así evitar curiosos.

¿No crees que somos muy distintos para aparentar que somos hermanos?- dijo Ikuto con diversión mientras se colocaba una capa para que lo protegiera un poco del sol.

¿Y que propone , su alteza?- le pregunto Amu un poco hastiada, no veía la razón de cambiar una cosa tan simple.

- Podríamos decir que somos pareja- le dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa seductora y guiñiendole el ojo. Amu solo lo miro con aburrimiento -_"los tipos así son tan simples y superficiales, y no tengo ganas de andar complaciendo principitos en sus tontos caprichos"_- pensó.

- Lamento contradecirlo su alteza, pero no estoy de acuerdo y me atrevo a decir que debería seguir mis consejos- dijo Amu cortantemente, darse vueltas en ello ya le estaba empezando a molestar.

- Vaya…que carácter, yo solo sugería Amu- le dijo Ikuto burlón esperando su cara de enojo que no tardo en llegar.

Amu decidió seguir he ignorar lo sucedido, andar con jueguitos tontos de verdad le hastiaba y lo único que quería era terminar esta misión lo mas pronto posible para no tener que seguir soportando a ese presumido que le dijo.

Oye , si fingimos ser hermanos tienes que dejar las formalidades , si no, no será creíble Amu- dijo Ikuto con un tono en broma y sonriendo.

Me parece buena idea, su alteza- dijo Amu tranquila , auque no le agrada mucho Ikuto , debía admitir que tenia razón.

Cuando divisaron unas luces a lo lejos se dirigieron a ellas y se encontraron con un pequeño pueblo casi vacio, ya que faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Buscaron una hostería , cuando la encontraron tocaron , una señora casi anciana les abrió, Amu le contó la historia que había inventado he Ikuto fingió estar decaído, la señora enseguida los llevo a una habitación y les pregunto si querían ayuda , la cual Amu negó diciendo que solo era algo pasajero. Luego que la señora se fue Ikuto se dirigió a Amu con sus típicas sonrisas burlonas.

Solo hay una cama , y no creo que quieras que duerma en el piso , asíque puedes acomodarte donde quieras- dijo con seducción y burla Ikuto mientras se recostaba en la cama.

No se preocupe alteza , me prepare para no dormir por un largo tiempo- le dijo Amu seria , ante tal respuesta Ikuto se desilusiono un poco _"Vaya , es tan especial ¿Cómo puedo conquistarte mi dulce flor?" _– pensaba, la verdad que aquella exótica muchacha no dejaba de sorprenderlo y encantarlo, por lo cual estaba decidido a hacerla _suya._

En todo lo que fue el resto del dia, Amu vigilaba y se dio muchas vueltas por el pueblo, volvió a la hostería cuando empezó a anochecer y se dirigió a la habitación para encontrarse con Ikuto aburrido mirando el techo. Cuando la vio entrar por la puerta le dijo

Hola , Amu ¿Dónde estuviste? Te eche de menos- dijo con burla.

Vigilando y recorriendo , preparase porque en una hora mas partiremos- dijo Amu para luego salir de la habitación.

Busco a la anciana de la hostería para decirle que su hermano había mejorado y pensaban partir esta misma noche. La señora anciana le recomendó que mejor partieran mañana y de día , argumentando que viajar de noche es peligroso y para que su hermano se recuperara plenamente, Amu le respondió que no había de que preocuparse y que tenían que llegar pronto a su destino, ante tal fría respuesta la anciana decidió no insistir mas.

Amu llego a la habitación , Ikuto se encontraba mirando el atardecer desde la ventana, el sol ya casi se había ido asíque ahora podría andar libremente sin dañarse, cuando se percato de la presencia de Amu en la habitación la miro, esta la devolvió la mirada con un gesto de afirmación – Ya es hora- dijo Amu.

La ida del pueblo fue rápida y sigilosa, nadie noto la presencia ni ausencia de ambos, por lo cual Amu se encontraba tranquila y satisfecha , en unas horas mas estarían ya adentrándose en Tierra Salvaje y ahí no habría que preocuparse de buscar una posada, ya que le habían dicho que aquel lugar tenia árboles tan grandes que cubrían completamente el sol en algunas partes. Mientras Amu pensaba ello , Ikuto tenia sus propios perversos pensamientos con respecto a nuestra caballera , su mente he imaginación ideaban una estrategia o mas bien un plan para que su _dulce flor_ cayera a sus pies y el pudiera hacer todo lo que quisiera con ella, tales planes lo llenaban de suma alegría que demostraba abiertamente. Pero ya tenia ideado algo, como no podía aprovecharse de ella mientras durmiera , cuando algo los atacara seria su oportunidad, Amu estaría débil y el lo aprovecharía _"Solo será una pequeña mordida, un pequeño sorbo para recobrar las fuerzas…solo eso..solo un poco" _pensaba impaciente Ikuto , tales deseos le impedían controlarse, pero aun así se concentro para evitar aquellos impulsos, quería evitar algún accidente que pudiera llevarse a su querida presa, la cual la estaba proyectando para planes futuros.

Así transcurrió la primera parte de la larga jornada que les tocaría vivir a nuestros tan opuestos protagonistas. Una aventura que sin duda dejaría marca y que seria más complicada de lo que nuestra noble caballera piensa

**Ohhhhhh….he estado todo el dia escribiendo xD, pero es q estoy muy ansiosa!...espero que haya sido de su agrado , y….si pueden dejar un comentario seria muy bien recibido , la verdad es q me gustaria tener mas comentarios xD Pero descuiden!, no soborno con no subir los capitulos si no me dan comentarios, este es un fic libre y lo hago para los que quieran leerlos. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Al fin , al fin , por fin! ACABO TODO! NO MAS COLEGIO Y PREU….NO MAS PSU xD! No se si me fue muy bien u_u , pero ya termino! ^^ y ahí veremos no ma -w- . Y aquí les traigo recien salido del horno un nuevo capitulo , lean al final pq tengo un anuncio =D**

**Pintando un retrato a oscuras**

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que nuestros protagonistas emprendieran camino desde el pequeño pueblo hasta Tierra Salvaje, a lo lejos, podían divisar los incipientes árboles , famosos por su altura y grandeza.

- Vaya , si que es un gran bosque , ya veo porque tiene tanta fama. Habrá que ir con cuidado , no quiero salir lastimado- dijo Ikuto , de nuevo con una de sus bromas.

- Si , aquí habitan muchas criaturas peligrosas, asíque le pido que no se aleje de mi alteza- dijo Amu seriamente, la verdad es que las tontas bromas de Ikuto ya no le importaban.

- Pareces muy segura , ten cuidado tu también- dijo dulcemente , pero tratando que no fuera demasiado evidente.

- No se preocupe por mi, su alteza , es mi deber protegerlo – dijo Amu de nuevo con esa seriedad tan característica de ella.

- Si…bueno...- dijo despreocupadamente para pararse en seco, Amu al notar esto se dio media vuelta para mirarlo con una expresión _¿Sucede algo?_, la mirada de Ikuto se torno seria- ¿Por qué actúas tan fría y seria?.- pronuncio secamente.

_¿Ahhh? ¿Qué cosa? _Se dijo a si misma Amu arqueando las cejas y con una expresión confusa ¿Había algo de malo en ello? En todas sus misiones actuaba así –ecepto cuando estaba con sus compañeros- siempre evitaba la relación con el _cliente_ ya que la habían enseñado de esa manera, que era solo un trabajo. Además por lo general ni a los mismos clientes – que suelen ser personas muy importantes- tiene mayor interés en relacionarse con ellos ya que no pertenecen a su _misma clase_ o solo los ven como empleados.

- Disculpe su alteza pero no le entiendo- dijo Amu confusa, tal declaración la dejaba desconcertada.

- Me refiero a que pareces una antisocial , apenas si me diriges la palabra, solo te comunicas cuando es realmente necesario, no expresas nada y cuando te digo algo responder fría y cortadamente. Pareciera que odiaras al mundo, no veo que te pudo hacer para que te comportaras así, tan…tan….amargada..- termino de decir Ikuto, ya hacia rato que quería hacerle esas preguntas, la curiosidad por la forma de ser de Amu lo invadía y esperaba ansioso una respuesta.

Ante tal declaración Amu tuvo una rara reacción , al principio estaba se sentía extrañada y confusa, no entendía la razón de porque el tal príncipe se molestara ante su actitud , que era lo mas normal ante este tipo de misiones. Pero luego esta extrañeza se empezó a transformar en risa y no aguantaba las ganas de reír por lo iluso que era. No podía creer que un futuro monarca fuera tan superficial e inocente y no se situara en el contexto que significaba escoltar a una persona , claramente no entendía que era una tarea seria ,¡ y mas encima decirle amargada! Como si de en verdad ella fuera así por dentro, solo era una fachada, nada mas , ¡pero el se la creía! Las fuerzas de aguantarse la estaban abandonando, trato de apretar los labios pero eso solo genero una expresión de dolor y sufrimiento (**N.T: ya saben , cuando uno trata de aguantar la risa y se arruga como pasa)**. Ikuto al ver su expresión se preocupo pensando que la había herido con sus palabras _" vaya , parece que me pase un poco , no creí que fuera tan sensible..mmmm…. esta es mi oportunidad para consolarla y así caiga rendida a mis pies, o mas bien, colmillos" _pensó malvadamente Ikuto acercándose a ella y poniendo una voz dulce y seductora a la vez.

- Ohhhh, perdona Amu , no era mi intención herirte, solo que me preocupaba tu actitud , solamente quería ayudarte- dijo con la mirada triste y acercándose a ella con los brazos extendidos en señal de apoyo. Ahora si que Amu no podía resistir mas.

Sin previo aviso , Amu exploto de la risa, podría haberse aguantado, pero la ultima acción de Ikuto hizo que no pudiera seguir resistiendo las ganas de reírse. Se agacho y se agarro su estomago ante el ataque que le estaba dando que le impedía respirar bien y jadeaba, hacia mucho tiempo que no se reía así y mas encima de una persona, pero sin ella, es decir, reírse en la cara de alguien. Trato de cubrir su boca con su mano pero fue inútil , no podía parar de reírse , incluso lloraba de la risa que le daba Ikuto al creer que ella se lanzaría a sus brazos como esas niñas bobas de las novelas rosas, el solo verlo con los brazos abiertos en espera de que ella se lanzara llorando desconsolada le pareció lo mas ridículo y tonto del mundo.

Ante la risa descontrolada de Amu , nuestro príncipe oscuro quedo sorprendido, desconcertado , extrañado y todos los sinónimos que indicaran que estaba completamente confuso , o mas bien , fuera de si ante la reacción de la caballera. Se supone que no debía ser así , ella se lanzaría a sus brazos llorando para que la abrazara y consolara con dulces y suaves palabras en su oído, luego ella se desahogaría con el diciendo todo acerca de si misma, demostrando que ella en verdad es una chica dulce, tierna y sensible y el- como buen caballero- la aceptaría y entendería y luego lo mas esperado; abrazarla fuerte, ella se sonrojaría , se irán lentamente acercando , se besarían , se dirían que se aman mutuamente , que ella quiere estar con el para siempre, ser como el, el se resistiría pero ella lo convencería, el mordería su hermoso cuello para beber su sangre, ella lo disfrutaría , luego ella bebería de su sangre por medio de un beso, ella caería desmayada , el la llevaría en brazos adentrándose en el bosque, ella despertaría como una vampira , irían juntos a Wicklow, el presentaría a su ahora prometida a sus padres, ellos la aceptarían , se casarían y vivirían felices por toda al eternidad como vampiros. **(N.T. esta forma o como quieran llamarla de verbo me acuerdo que tenia un nombre especial, era una conjugación en un futuro pero posible o algo **así** xD)**

Esa era la reacción que esperaba Ikuto , la que se había imaginado y la que se suponía que tenia que suceder en estos casos de doncellas ofendidas y desamparadas, lanzarse a los brazos de un noble caballero , apuesto y romántico , el príncipe azul con el cual todas sueñan , todas ecepto una. En todos sus cortejos siempre ellas, ya fueran parte de la nobleza o simples campesinas , caían ante el y sus encantos masculinos, era un trabajo fácil, para nada desagradable y el cual disfrutaba enormemente. Saber que era irresistible y que todas suspiraran por el le hacia sentir lleno de vida y elevaba su ego hasta las estrellas, no importaba quien fuera el resultado siempre sucedía como el lo planeaba, o deseaba. Así es , ninguna fémina en la faz de la tierra se salvaba de Ikuto , el gran príncipe de Wickow , o al menos eso pensaba hasta conocer a nuestra peculiar guerrera de rosados caballeros y dorados ojos que ahora se reía a carcajadas frente a el sin saber el porque. Pero cada vez que ella abría sus ojos y levantaba su vista hacia el se echaba a reír descontroladamente de nuevo, el no era tonto y supo que se estaba riendo de el en su cara, un duro golpe para su tan grande orgullo. Podía haberle dicho algo para que dejara de reírse de _el _, pero algo lo detuvo , las lagrimas que caían por las mejillas de Amu producto de sus intensas carcajadas. Un gran deseo le invadió de poder recoger aquellas lagrimas antes de que cayeran al suelo y tocar su piel , la cual seguro era suave como los pétalos de una rosa, quería tocar su rostro y ser el quien bese y apropie de esas "_furtivas lagrimas que deslizan cual rocío en la flor de la mañana…. un bello amanecer en el jardín del cual no puedo ser parte" _pensaba absorto Ikuto otra vez por motivo de Amu.

Cuando por fin Amu logro controlar su risa y tranquilizarse se incorporo y respiro suavemente tratando de recuperar el aliento después de tanta actividad pulmonar volvió a su estado normal , miro a Ikuto con una sonrisa simpática , este la observo detenidamente al rostro para quedarse con aquella sonrisa de Amu en su memoria.

- Disculpe su alteza, creo que no tengo excusa por lo que acabo de hacer , lo lamento enormemente- trato de decir Amu de la manera mas apenada posible, ya que no se sentía para nada culpable ni arrepentida.

El solo la miraba seriamente he ideo un plan para vengarse de Amu con lo que el sabia que la molestaba mas en el mundo.

- Vaya, vaya …parece que te as soltado un poco y dejaste la formalidad a un lado como te dije – justo en el blanco, en el tiempo que han pasado juntos descubrió que a ella odiaba cuando le imponían cosas, pero esta vez ella sin darse cuenta había hecho una de esas imposiciones he Ikuto lo aprovecho para burlarse.

Golpe bajo y directo a su punto débil, Amu al escuchar eso no pudo evitar poner una cara de sorpresa, pensaba que Ikuto era un tonto pero este demostró todo lo contrario con aquel ingenioso comentario. Rápidamente pensó en una respuesta y dijo tranquilamente.

- Por favor su alteza le ruego que no me provoque otro ataque de risa con sus , si me permite, absurdas conclusiones. Le aconsejo , respetuosamente, no caer en el egocentrismo y soberbia , eso solo lo llevara a la perdición – finalizo triunfante Amu y empezó a caminar dejando a un sorprendido Ikuto que la siguió.

No había duda alguna , aquel viaje seria verdaderamente interesante.

**Tan Tan ….ahi termina , ****esta vez quise enfocarme en como ve cada uno de los personajes al otro, osea , como ve Amu a Ikuto o que idea tiene de el y lo mismo con Ikuto respecto a Amu =d. Sigan leyendo pq se pondra interesante n.n , ahhhhh y ahora mi anuncio. Aviso a todas mis lectoras q pronto subire una antologia de cuentos de ciencia ficcion , pero no tienen nada que ver con Shugo Chara! , son cuentos independientes que hace rato tengo ganas de hacer. Les aviso por si a alguien le interesa =d y aprovecho de saludar a mis comentaristas, en especial a Emaleth que tambien tuve q sufrir con la psu , pero ya termino ¡! =D y ojala q te haya ido muy bien n.n**


	5. Un olor a tierra y algo más

**Hola , lo siento! Hace mucho q no escribo Dx , pero es q tenia la cabeza en otro lado , entre la universidad , amigos y vagar xD. Pero ahora les traigo un nuevo capitulo =D espero q lo disfruten -w- , y si no les gusta tienen un gran problema =d , y lo digo en serio.**

**Un olor a tierra**** y algo más**

Acababa de amanecer o de anochecer, tal vez era pleno día o medianoche algo fácil de adivinar con tan solo mirar el cielo y fijarse en la luz , pero al estar caminando por un bosque tan frondoso que ni siquiera puedes ver rayos de luz no resulta tan simple. La única "luz" que había era la que se filtraba a través de las hojas de los árboles y daba una curiosa luminosidad de tonos verdosos que hacían del paisaje algo verdaderamente hermoso, y aun auque fuera de noche el tono verde seguía pero algo mas débil , auque de todos maneras era casi indistinguible del que había en el día el cual también presentaba distintos grados de intensidad según la zona en donde se encontraran. Ni siquiera la temperatura ambiente ayudaba a determinar con precisión que momento del día era, ya que se sentía siempre la misma temperatura, humedad casi sin ningún gran cambio.

Así se encontraban nuestros dos personajes , caminando y caminando en una larga odisea en medio de un pantanoso bosque oscuro casi en su totalidad . Era un lugar con mucha vegetación y un terreno resbaloso donde seguir un rumbo o guiarse a simple vista es casi imposible, pero si tienes en tus manos un artefacto mágico que pueda indicarte el camino correcto todos esos inconvenientes desaparecen. Entre sus cosas, Amu, tenia una brújula encantada que le había entregado el consejo teniendo en cuenta como es el terreno en Tierra Salvaje , por lo cual pensaron en que una guía mágica exacta no les vendría mal.

Era una brújula bien especial, con pequeños detalles bien definidos, pero lo que destacaba era su color verde agua en vez de blanco y las agujas que se movían independientemente de los polos magnéticos, sin duda una maravilla que vale la pena mirar.

Amu se encontraba concentrada observando la brújula _"vamos por buen camino-_pensó- _si seguimos a este ritmo estaremos en Wicklow en menos de una semana , si es que nos encontramos a mitad de camino…con estos árboles tan altos que impiden ver el cielo no se cuantos días hemos estado caminando...pero no deben ser muchos..a ver…" _y de inmediato la cabeza de Amu empezó a sacar cuentas de mas o menos cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que se adentraron al bosque. Mientras Amu pensaba Ikuto la miraba detenidamente , tenia que hacerlo ya que era ella quien lo guiaba a el , pero había algo mas en esa azulada mirada que se prestaba a interpretación, un sentimiento de curiosidad o mas bien interés.

Ambos estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que algo , muy asqueroso y grotesco por demás, los estaba observando desde las alturas con claros signos de querer atacarlos o mas bien devorarlos. Si hubiera pasado mas de un segundo entre que la bestia ataco y los dos reaccionaron esta historia habría terminado **(N.A. y se quedarian sin Amuto! xD wuajajajjajjaja) **, menos mal que pudieron esquivar el ataque del monstruo sin sufrir algún daño. Cuando Amu se incorporo después de saltar y esquivar aquella masa acida que cayo velozmente desde un árbol , pudo observar detenidamente a la _cosa_ que se encontraba frente a ella, una horrible araña gigante con unos colmillos amarillos que se movían grotescamente mientras goteaban saliva a montones. Auque esto se convirtió en un detalle menor cuando Amu se fijo en el resto de su cuerpo; patas largas, peludas, con espinas y terminadas con una afilada punta , varios ojos negros de distintos tamaños que mostraban odio , y por ultimo un poderoso aguijón que palpitaba en su parte trasera que sobra decir que también era grande y peluda como el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando termino de verla no pudo evitar poner una cara de asco al igual que Ikuto ya que era la cosa mas horrible y repulsiva del mundo, pero aun así Amu desenvaino rápidamente su espada y se disponía a atacar.

No había mucha luz por no decir casi nada, pero era la suficiente como para que Amu pudiera enfrentarse contra la bestia, la cual fue mas rápida y ataco primero lanzándose violentamente sobre Amu con sus afiladas y furiosas patas. El movimiento fue veloz y brutal , pero eso no significo mucho para nuestra guerrera que lo esquivo y enseguida contraataco haciendo volar de un solo golpe dos patas de las ochos de la araña. Esta chillo de manera horrible y comenzó a moverse bruscamente, de sus extremidades cortadas empezó a salir a chorros sangre verde acompañada de un asqueroso olor , Amu se alejo al ver que la araña habría su boca para luego lanzar un liquido blanco que disolvió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la roca donde se impacto. Comprendió que para acabar con el monstruo debía hacerlo desde lejos , un ataque frontal y cercano seria demasiado arriesgado , asíque busco en su mochila la arma que mejor le serviría para este combate, un arco. Cuando lo encontró, junto con el carcaj y las flechas, se coloco en posición para disparar, espero a que la bestia se volteara a su dirección y tiro la primera flecha que atravesó su cabeza , pero no la derribo, por lo cual Amu disparo mas mientras la criatura se acercaba a ella lenta y torpemente hasta que cayo. Al caer Amu se acerco un poco para comprobar si estaba muerta, sus patas aun se movían al igual que sus ojos , pero nada que fuera muy amenazante , la sangre verde brotaba por todos lados junto con un mal olor que mato a ese rico aroma a tierra mojada . Al ver que no había mas peligro Amu busco a Ikuto con la mirada para ver si se encontraba bien, lo encontró no muy lejos mirando con cara de asco el cadáver de la criatura, Amu al ver su expresión decidió hacerle una broma.

- Mire su excelencia , sangre de primera clase, espero que lo disfrute- dijo ella tratando de sonar seria sin resultado. Este se volteo a verla pero con una expresión muy extrañada que sorprendió a Amu.

- Así es …sangre de primera clase…mmm…- finalizo y se acerco tan rápido a Amu que esta no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando tenia a Ikuto sosteniéndola fuertemente- que delicioso aroma ….es lo mejor cuando hueles detenidamente tu comida antes de comértela ¿No crees, _Amu_?- cuando dijo esto Amu pudo observar como sus colmillos se asomaban y empezaban a alargarse, no se dio cuenta en su momento pero, la araña le había hecho una herida en su brazo y de ella salio _sangre_….el alimento de los vampiros.

**UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH O_O ¡! Que pasara xD! Las deje con un final en suspenso -w- wujajajjajaj , pero al fin llego una espera escena amuto xD. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo , si lo esperaban co****n ansias aun mejor =d . Agradesco a todas las que me han dejado comentarios y me han añadido como autora favorita. De nuevo les pido disculpas por no actualizar =( , ojala me perdonene con este nuevo capitulo xD , Adios!**


	6. Un humo en medio del bosque

**La continuación que tanto esperaban y ****anhelaban xD , pq prometi que terminaria este fic antes de entrar a clases =d y trato de cumplir lo q prometo , aquí les va! **

**Un humo en medio del bosque**

Había un silencio absoluto , era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido , ni siquiera se escuchaba el susurro de las hojas al viento, nada. ¿Nada? Es imposible , a menos que estés en una situación como la que se encontraba nuestra protagonista. Aprisionada y apunto de ser devorada por un vampiro.

Se encontraba nerviosa , pero no era por miedo a el precisamente , era mas bien porque no sabia que hacer. Si atacar , pero era un opción obvia - no iba a dejar que le chupara su sangre- el gran debate iba de cómo hacerlo , tenia que ser cuidadosa , no sabia como podría reaccionar el hambriento príncipe ante un levantamiento hacia su real persona. Empezó a correr el tiempo tortuosamente , un sudor frío corría por el cuerpo de Amu junto con una expresión atónita mientras Ikuto se iba lentamente acercando al ver que ella no hacia nada para detenerlo _" parece que se sorprendió mucho, ya sabia yo que no era tan fuerte como aparenta ¡ que desilusión! Pensé que era diferente ….pero aun así no voy a perder esta grandiosa oportunidad….. es ahora mi dulce flor" _. Solo faltaba unos pequeños centímetros , unos escasos segundos para que sus colmillos rozaran y se clavaran en el cuello de Amu , se estaba acercando lentamente mientras abría su boca y dejaba salir su aliento que se impregno en la piel desnuda del cuello de Amu como una brisa invernal a los pétalos de una flor (**N.A. de seguro muchas ya estan que se cortan las venas -w-) **Un elegante movimiento que podía haber sido en la zona donde brotaba sangre , pero no hay mejor lugar para saborear el dulce néctar de la vida – según los vampiros- que el cuello , mas encima ahora que había olido aquella dulce rosa –sangre- no podía resistir mas , tenia que probar aquella sangre pero desde el mejor lugar.

Con los ojos cerrados, y con un gran deseo, clavo sus colmillos en la suave y blanca piel de nuestra guerrera pudiendo sentir el sabor de la sangre, pero no era dulce como esperaba , de hecho , el sabor le parecía similar ,y pues claro, si era su propia sangre, se había mordido sus propios labios.**( N.A. Sorpresa! xD)**. Había estado tan sumido en su acción que no se percato de la reacción de Amu que lo aparto, primero levemente luego de sentir su aliento gélido en su cuello, y luego simplemente lo empujo al ver como este se había mordido sus propios labios ya que pensó que podría obligarla a beber su sangre y convertirse en vampiresa.

Como Amu se encontraba nerviosa, y el ambiente era algo tenso, no midió bien su fuerza y lo empujo con tal magnitud que Ikuto termino chocando fuertemente contra un árbol. No alcanzo ni a incorporarse cuando sintió una flecha incrustarse a un costado suyo , alzo con nerviosismo la mirada para ver a Amu apuntando a el con el arco tensado con una afilada flecha, el seño fruncido y con la respiración un poco entrecortada.

-Si se atreve a hacer algún otro movimiento …..ya sabe lo que le pasara, y no me importa si es príncipe o el emperador del mundo. Yo no soy su comida , soy solo una escolta- finalizo de decir Amu fría y decididamente , a lo cual Ikuto solo trago saliva.

Sin decir una palabra Amu destenso y bajo el arco , guardo sus armas y sin mirar a su alteza empezó a buscar ramas para hacer una fogata. Ikuto no dijo nada , solamente se levanto sigiloso y algo adolorido pues el golpe contra el árbol había sido bastante fuerte , si no fuera vampiro habría sufrido consecuencias mas graves. El rostro de Amu reflejaba molestia y el de Ikuto seriedad, ninguno se los dos hablo o miro al otro a los ojos , solo cuando estuvo la fogata lista y se sentaron frente a frente, pero aun en silencio. El sonido y el ruido habían vuelto sin que ellos se percataran , y no es que les importara mucho ahora, sus miradas eran profundas y mantenían las mismas expresiones. Ikuto quería hablar , pero no se le ocurría que decir , empezó a observar a la persona que tenia al frente y se fijo en su brazo, el cual supuestamente debía tener una herida pero no era así. Había sangre _" mmmm…aun hay algo…."_ Intentaba contenerse mientras temblaba un poco, pero lo mas sorprendente era que ya no brotaba mas, la herida había sanado increíblemente rápido cosa extraña en un ser humano sin poder mágico alguno.

Sin lograr encontrar alguna respuesta ante sus dudas Amu empezó – por su parte- a limpiar su manga manchada para así no seguir incitando los impulsos de su oscuro acompañante. Limpio su brazo toda muestra de sangre con un pañuelo y saco a tirones los pedazos de tela manchados, por suerte que la sangre no se expandió mucho y no cubrió gran parte de la manga. Cuando hubo finalizado junto todos los trozos de manchados con sangre hasta hacerlos una pelota, los cubrió con barro, y ante los ojos curiosos de Ikuto lanzo la bola de lodo al fuego para que se consumiera. Ya no habría olor ni nada que despertara el apetito de su majestad , los lobos le habían dicho bien que en casos como estos se decidiera de manera definitiva sin dejar rastro alguno, y el fuego fue buena elección también ya que los vampiros – y entes malvados en general- no les gusta , asíque Ikuto no se lanzaría desesperado a las llamas para obtener su alimento.

Ninguno se dio cuenta pero el manto del silencio volvió a aparecer (**N.A: señor silencio xD como decia un profe para q nos callaramos) **ambos miraban absortos el fuego y su danza casi hipnotizante. Fue en ese momento en que Amu recordó el susurro del bosque el día en que le fue encargada su misión _" ahora que lo pienso , aquello fue como la advertencia de un mal presagio… y creo que tenia razón"_. Fueron las palabras de Amu en su mente , pero no supo si no esta hasta mucho mas adelante el verdadero presagio.

**Chan chan , aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo , quizas un poco mas corto de lo habitual pero bueno , es un capitulo igual xD . Se que algunas me mataran p****q esperban que Ikuto hiba a mordiera el cuello de Amu …pues no paso -w- , pero si siguen leyendo trendran algo mejor q una simple mordida , y no , no voy a poner lemon. Se despide Ferusa (jamas pelusa) sin antes agradecer a mis comentaristas -w- , y pobre de ti Mika si no lo disfrutaste ¬¬**


	7. Las manzanas moradas

**Quien viene ahí****? Es un avión , es un pajaro , es una salamandra ….NOOOO….. soy yo xD Ferusa .Aqui les vuelvo a traer otro capitulo en los ultimos dias del verano y cuando se cumplio ayer el aniversario del terremoto q asolo mi pais =( , quiero hacer un pesame para todos los chilenos y chilenas que perdieron a un ser querido y sufrieron con el terremoto ….espero que puedan encontrar la paz y la felicidad.**

**Las manzanas moradas**

**(****No confundir con la portada de Crepúsculo, me inspire en el titulo la Doradas manzanas del sol)**

Después del incidente de la casi mordida Amu e Ikuto no se dirigían la palabra. Ya habían pasado unas horas – no se puede hablar de días porque no llevaban la cuenta de ellos- de silencio cuando vieron a lo lejos una luz , muy pequeña , pero era suficiente como para que nuestros protagonistas se dieran cuenta de que aquella luz indicaba que estaban próximos a salir del bosque pantanoso , y por ende de Tierra Salvaje para adentrarse en los territorios oscuros.

Volver a ver una verdadera luz era algo gratificante , al fin iban a poder volver a tener una cuenta del tiempo, pero lo mas importante era que al fin podrían volver a caminar en un territorio sólido y no tan frondoso como en el que se encontraban.

Cuando se estaban acercando a la salida Amu se dio cuenta de algo , su acompañante vampiro que no puede estar bajo el sol , tendría entonces que salir ella a ver que momento del día es para luego volver y esperar hasta que anocheciera, no era complicado salvo por el hecho de que tendría que volver a hablarle a ese _hombre_ que casi quiso devorarla. No tenia mas opción , por lo cual con un increíble pesar hizo una seña a Ikuto para que se detuviera al mismo tiempo que ella y luego voltio para verlo a los ojos.

- Creo que es mejor que me espere aquí su alteza, saldré para observar la posición del sol y ver cuanto falta para su ocultamiento, no tardare- dijo pero con una expresión seria que no mostraba su molestia.

- Bueno , te esperare aquí – cuando Amu se dio media vuelta para dirigirse afuera Ikuto le grito y Amu lo miro curiosa- ¡Espera! ….emm…antes de que salgas, y ahora que me has hablado, quiero disculparme por mi acción anterior…..de verdad me siento completamente arrepentido , pero fue algo que no podía evitar…tu sabes…es instinto…- finalizo torpemente , no pensó muy bien que decir , mas bien las palabras salieron solas.

Ikuto permanecía con la mirada baja y con un poco de vergüenza ,¡Jamás en su cómoda vida de príncipe se había disculpado con alguien que no fuera su familia! Cuando hacia algo malo que no tuviera relación con sus padres , la culpa siempre la tenían los sirvientes o la gente de alrededor, el vivió y se crío en un lugar donde todos sus caprichos se cumplían , siempre y cuando no se dieran cuenta sus padres , pero aun así nunca tuvo que rendirle cuentas a nadie sobre sus actos. Eran estos caprichos su única forma de "libertad", por así decirlo, a sus estrictos y severos padres que esperaban en el un hombre fuerte he inteligente capaz de guiar a su pueblo a la gloria. **(N.A. acuerdense q Ikuto desea ser libre , pero seguro eso ustedes ya lo saben -w- amuteras) **

En cuanto a Amu , quien tuvo una crianza normal sin grandes lujos y con una familia cariñosa, lo miro muy sorprendida , la verdad es que no esperaba que el caprichoso príncipe se disculpara con ella , una plebeya que trato de comida. Comprendía hasta cierto punto a Ikuto , como vampiro es lógico que desee beber sangre y pierda un poco el control , pero hacerlo de la manera en que lo hizo en que ni siquiera la situación lo requiriera , no se lo perdonaba. Es cierto que uno necesita alimentarse y eso es importante , pero también hay algo aun mas importante que eso y es el respeto hacia las demás personas, pensar en el otro y no solo en tus necesidades para Amu era fundamental. A nadie le gusta ser maltratado ni tratado en menos por otra persona , a menos que seas un masoquista, por eso estaba enojada con Ikuto , el la había rebajado a un objeto sin conciencia ni decisión y el cual podría abusar, como le molestaba ser tratada así. Pero al final de todo Amu se dio cuenta de que la disculpa era sincera asíque se la dejo pasar , auque le advirtió.

- No me vuelva nunca mas a tratar así , su alteza. La próxima vez que ocurra no respondo – dijo seriamente y con tono fuerte, lo perdonaba pero eso no significaba que todo volvería a la normalidad. Ikuto noto y comprendió que Amu lo perdonaba por lo ocurrido , pero que no lo olvidaría y lo tendría siempre presente la clase de persona que podría llegar a ser. Estaba un poco triste y al mismo tiempo feliz, la desilusión que había experimentado sobre que Amu no era lo que el pensaba se había desvanecido , podía ver como ella era la misma chica especial y diferente de la que estaba interesado y que cada vez le atraía mas. No había caído bajo sus encantos ni su magnifico físico **( N.A. que presumido xD) **como todas las demás que babeaban por ser mordidas por el , pero lo mas sorprendente es que se hacia valer como persona y ser con sus propias decisiones.

Luego de las palabras que intercambio con Ikuto , porque a eso no se le puede llamar conversación, se dirigió a fuera del bosque para hacer lo que tenia planeado dejando a Ikuto y a sus pensamientos solos ahí. Pasaron unos minutos cuando Ikuto vio volver a Amu que tenia una expresión serena

–Ya es mas allá de medio día su alteza, calculo que anochecerá en unas 2 horas mas.

- Vaya ….tendremos que esperar – cuando dijo esto se sentó en un piedra cercana esperando algo de Amu que nunca vino. El tiempo empezó a correr pero de manera sumamente lenta , típico de cuando estas esperado que algo pase rápido, en donde crees que a pasado una hora y solo a transcurrido un minuto. Para matar el tiempo Ikuto empezó a lanzar piedras que encontraba a su alrededor a un pequeño riachuelo al ver que Amu no le prestaba atención , estaba mas concentrada en vigilar que nada los atacase de nuevo como esa araña asquerosa o algo peor.

Había pasado un rato y Amu se dio cuenta que no había amenaza alguna en un lugar tan a las fueras del bosque , por lo cual se sentó en una rama y empezó a limpiar sus armas. Cuando a Ikuto se le terminaron las piedras miro a Amu y su tarea de limpieza , pudo observar la calidad de las armas que portaba y como no tenia nada mejor que hacer las examino con la mirada. Después de un rato llego a la conclusión de que Amu era un guerrera bastante calificada , dominaba varios estilos de combate por las armas que portaba , ahora comprendía de que porque la habían escogido a ella y no a un hombre fornido como esperaba , ella era fuerte e inteligente

El tiempo ahora había pasado volando y estaba anocheciendo , Amu ya había terminado con sus armas y se encontraba esperando a que Ikuto se levantara y continuaran con su camino. El sol casi no estaba , se había escondido detrás de unas montañas **(N.A que cobarde ¡! xD) **y de el quedaba solo unos rayos que tiñeron el cielo de un naranjo azulado , para luego reinar un tono azul mágico con una suave brisa sobre nuestros protagonistas. Comenzaron a salir las primeras estrellas, aun habían unos diminutos vestigios del sol pero demasiado débiles que desaparecieron a los minutos, el terreno solo era hierba y colinas, mas bien un gran valle. Finalmente cayo la noche **(N.A y los aplasto xD ..jajajaj ..que chiste mas malo) **con toda su oscuridad pero eso no era impedimento para seguir hasta el fondo del valle, donde las mas grandes colinas se alzaban para dar paso a lo que era su destino , el oscuro Reino de Wicklow.

Cuando llegaron al pie de la colina vieron el contraste que había entre el verde valle salvaje y la sombría tierra que se encontraba frente a ellos. Amu se sorprendió y trago un poco de saliva , nunca había estado en la zona oscura de Gaia , y eso que aun quedaba mucho aun por recorrer hasta llegar a una zona habitada y un poco mas para la capital.

- Parece algo hostil y feo , pero créeme que si lo conoces lo llegaras amar tanto como yo …, bueno…si te gusta el estilo gótico claro- dijo de manera simpática, después de lo que paso no se atrevía a andar con su tono seductor.

- Mmmmm….no lo se alteza…..es muy diferente de lo que estoy acostumbrada….- quería terminar de hablar , pero recordó algo que le invadía y tenia ganas de preguntar. Ya tenía que admitir que al tener a alguien tanto tiempo al lado termina rompiendo las formalidades, mas encima si trata de alguien de tu edad. –¿ Puedo hacerle una pregunta alteza?.

- Ya la estas haciendo – dijo burlón , el también notaba que cada vez se trataban de manera mas confiada sin notarlo- pero si puedes , de ahí veré si puedo respondértelo.

- Emm…bueno ….¿ Porque se encontraba en Laois? **(N.A. aquí tienes tu respuesta Sheila =d)** – dijo algo dudosa , aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de tratarle así , pero ya era algo casi inevitable.

- …..Que mas da, no creo que sea algo malo si te lo digo , pero solamente no se lo digas a nadie ….- tomo un poco de aire y suspiro , el tema al parecer era algo tedioso para el- La razón fue que mi padre me envío al Reino de Galway para un asunto menor de diplomacia entre nuestros países, y lo que sucedió fue que…..bueno…..los elfos y los vampiros no nos llevamos muy bien , pero no creas que nos trataron mal o nos atacaron….la razón fue que nuestras energías eran demasiados opuestas , luz y oscuridad, de hecho todo mi sequito enfermo. No nos llevamos bien con seres mágicos de naturalezas tan puras , y yo tenia que volver a mi Reino , pero los elfos no podían ayudarme en eso de alguna escolta asíque me enviaron a Laois donde pedí ayuda. ¿Por qué no solicite otra escolta? Porque no le caigo bien a nadie **(N.A. reelean los viejos capitulos para entender mejor).**

Amu no dijo nada , no era nada agradable caerle mal a la gente por ser lo que eres , en ese momento recordó un poco de su niñez y como algunas niñas la trataban de _niño _y le decían _cabellos de lodo_ por ser de un tipo diferente a las demás.

- Mmm…- quedo medio pensativo Ikuto- ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta? – pregunto despreocupadamente.

- No su alteza.

- Entonces pongámonos en marcha , puede parecer solitario , pero es un lugar lleno de sorpresas y peligrosos- dijo seriamente por primera vez en todo su viaje , Amu solo afirmo y descendieron hacia el oscuro sendero.

El lugar era frío y solitario , mas encima de noche era aun peor parecía como si los mismos árboles del alrededor se movieran con sus ramas encima de ti , corrió un aire sombrío junto con un sonido de hojas. Amu estaba en un alto estado de alerta , nunca se había enfrentado con entes oscuros, se le vino a la cabeza de que la fuerza bruta no sirve mucho contra estas criaturas. Como sea solo tenia que seguir , el sendero se termino para dar lugar a un pequeño prado donde entre los montes se podía divisar un camino, con paso rápido llegaron a el sin problemas.

Por fin volvía a aparecer vegetación en el camino entre las montañas , se destacaba que el lugar estaba lleno de manzanos , pero el fruto era de un color raro , no eran rojas , tenían un color _¿Morado? …..que lugar tan raro….pareciera que no hubiera nadie pero sientes como miles de ojos te miran…mejor no seguir pensando en eso_ pensaba Amu , nunca se imagino lo que le esperaba al final del camino.

**Ahhhhhhhh….he escrito TODO el dia T_T , pero es q me distraigo mucho XD**** no hubo intrigas ni amuto en este capitulo pero bueno , ya vendran xD tambien el amor tiene que tener su descanso, no quiero hacerlo empalagoso =P. Se despide Ferusa (jamas pelusa) y peleo todo lo que quiero Milka! , Sheila vuelve a leer el primer capitulo sobre las habilidades de Amu , gracias Izadora alguien me apoya =d no le tengas miedo a la psu , no pienses en ella hasta q sea la hora! Pero cuida tu nem Subire pronto pq odio los numeros impares!Eso es todo , ahora si q es adios amutinas -w- **


	8. Despidiéndose del jardín I

**Empezaron las clases _ para algunas y me imagino que debe ser un asco xD pero creanme que les tengo mucha envidia de que vuelvan al colegio…pq yo tengo q ir a la universidad…pero bueno asi es la vida…Y para mis seguidoras escolares les traigo un nuevo capitulo que les alegrara el dia xd.**

**Despidiéndose**** del jardín**

**Parte I**

Si alguna vez atravesaste un camino largo por muy eterno y agotador que te haya parecido no tenia comparación con el de nuestros protagonistas. Ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que salieron de Tierra Salvaje y aun no amanecía , cosa extraña ya que en algún momento tenia que salir , pero no, el cielo seguía oscuro pero no del mismo color de la noche.

- Disculpe alteza – pronuncio Amu mirando el cielo he Ikuto la miro- ¿Por qué aun es de noche? Ya han pasado muchas horas , las suficientes como para que amaneciera y aun no pasa.

- Ohh…por eso ..no te preocupes es algo bastante simple. Lo que pasa es que esta tierra esta bajo un hechizo muy poderoso que hace que siempre sea de noche auque sea de día, es algo muy útil para nosotros los entes oscuros- dijo Ikuto mientras caminaban, a pesar de aquella "disputa" que tuvieron seguían conociéndose y conversando , se podría decir que ya eran casi amigos.

Ahora tenia mas sentido todo para Amu pero aun así no podía creer que el consejo no se lo haya mencionado cuando estaban planeando la ruta de viaje y todo eso _" me parece que ni ellos tienen mucho conocimiento sobre las tierras oscuras…pero hay algo extraño. Si supuestamente hay reuniones y todo eso entre los reinos para ver temas de paz y tratados ¿como es que nadie se haya dado cuenta de esto?_ Era la pregunta que reinaba en la cabeza de Amu , tenia mucha curiosidad y quería saber mas sobre esto, no sabia muy bien la razón , era simplemente curiosidad.

- ¿Qué desde cuando esta este hechizo? No sabría decirte con exactitud , este hechizo fue hecho por un mago oscuro muy poderoso para que las criaturas oscuras de asentaran aquí , por lo cual es muy antiguo, según recuerdo fue pedido por la familia real de vampiros de la Casa de Lokelna **(N.A. le cambie el apellido a Ikuto xD) **que es la familia que rige el Reino de Wicklow, mi familia.

- Vaya…eres parte de una familia con un gran legado he historia – cuando dijo esto Amu quedo atónita , lanzo un pequeño grito ahogado de sorpresa y abrió muchos los ojos ¡ Lo había tratado de tu con la mas absoluta libertad! Ikuto se sorprendió mucho y ambos pararon en seco para mirarse a los ojos, Amu un poco avergonzada he Ikuto asombrado, de la nada ambos se echaron a reír.

- Jajajajajja…ahhh….lo siento , pero es que fue algo tan…. ¡espontáneo! que ni siquiera lo pensé- dijo Amu entre risas , pero decía la verdad, en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos habían entablado una pequeña amistad **( N.A. emmm escenas detrás de cámara xD).**

- No te disculpes , no es nada malo , yo debería disculparme por haberte tratado así desde el principio siendo que aun no nos conocíamos y por nuestra diferencia social , pero ahora veo que no importa mucho- dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa , pero no seductora o bromista , era una sonrisa sincera.

Aquella chica lo hacia sentirse cómodo , sentía que con Amu podía ser el mismo sin tener que andar seduciendo o algo por el estilo para estar al lado de ella o entablar una conversación. No habían hablado sobre temas muy profundos o personales , pero aun así la forma de ser de ella le fascinaba , era tan diferente al resto, sumado al hecho de que era muy hermosa por demás, menos mal que ya tenia un plan para cuando llegaran a destino. ¿Cuál era ese plan? Un misterio que solo Ikuto sabia y que marcaría el destino de nuestra querida heroína de una manera que nadie se imagina **(N.A. ni siquiera yo O_o)**

Ya era casi el final del largo camino , a Amu le pareció que había caminado por siglos pero resulto ser que la caminata no había durado mas de 72 horas , y que se puede esperar si se trata de dos personas sobre-humanas. Como sea el caso es que ya se encontraban al final del susodicho camino entre las montañas y al frente de un enorme , por no decir gigantesco, territorio que llegaba a expandirse hasta mas allá de su vista. El camino era un atajo rápido y seguro hacia la zona central de Wicklow , en vez de rodear las grandes montañas moradas – famosas por su altura y tamaño- que dividen la zona oscura las atravesaron por un antiguo pasadizo que se formaba entre ambas.

El atajo dejaba en un lugar algo alejado del suelo , por lo cual nuestros protagonistas tuvieron que descender por una superficie empinada y llena de roca afiladas, sumado al hecho de era un poco resbaladizo. Era como volver al pantano , solo que aquí si dabas un mal paso estabas perdido , en el bosque pantanoso lo mas terrible que podía pasar era que te cayeras a un charco. Pero con mucho cuidado y a paso lento lograron descender, auque en mas de una ocasión uno de los dos tropezó y rodeo algunos metros cuesta abajo lo que solo provocaba momentos de risa entre los dos. Era oficial , Ikuto no hiba a dejar que esa valiosa chica se fuera, lo que estaba viviendo ahora sabia que no lo volvería a vivir o a sentir nunca mas.

Llegaron a un terreno sólido y ambos suspiraron aliviados , decidieron descansar al lado de un arroyo que no se encontraba muy lejos , la caminata de descenso los había dejado un poco cansados , mas que todo el trayecto que llevaban caminando. Cuando llegaron se tendieron en la fina hierba que había en el lugar, Amu se quito sus botas y hundió sus adoloridos pies en la fría y refrescante agua , era una sensación bastante agradable.

- Parece que necesitabas descansar un poco , se que no tienes sueño, pero no has parado desde que partimos- dijo Ikuto quien estaba sentado cerca de ella con los pies descalzos también , pero puestos en el fresco pasto.

- Si….todos necesitamos descansar , mis pies me estaban matando- dijo algo divertida , se quedaron un rato ahí platicando de cosas cotidianas y observando el paisaje que se encontraba alrededor.

Era un lugar muy hermoso , un amplio campo con mucha vegetación , totalmente contrario a la idea que tenia Amu sobre las tierras oscuras y de cómo lucia el lugar cuando se adentraron en el , una zona rocosa y seca. Ahora el paisaje era radicalmente opuesto , se parecía mucho a Laois , salvo que el cielo era de un color diferente, morado oscuro, y el terreno en cuestión tenia cosas extrañas , como árboles negros y otros elementos naturales desproporcionados (Amu se fijo que el pasto era muchísimo mas delgado que el que estaba acostumbrada a ver).

Cuando repusieron las fuerzas volvieron a emprender camino hacia el castillo de Wicklow, auque estaban en la misma zona que el castillo este aun se encontraba lejos, todavía había que cruzar un bosque de espinas que rodeaba el palacio. No era muy agradable volver a cruzar de nuevo por otro lugar estrecho y difícil, auque ya a estas alturas poco les importaba, el solo hecho de saber de que al menos estaban bastante cerca de su destino aliviaba un poco la jornada, y bueno, la compañía del otro también , es muy aburrido y tedioso tener que hacerlo solo.

Mientras caminaban Amu miraba con sus grandes y dorados ojos el lugar , para ella era como un mundo nuevo el cual solo había visto por medio de historias de otros – y no muy precisas por lo que pudo comprobar- asíque miraba todo a su alrededor con mucha curiosidad, pero sin bajar la guardia. Auque no había peligro no se relajaba , nunca se sabe cuando la vida te quiere sorprender , y además de que no se jactaba completamente del lugar por muy hermoso y tranquilo que fuera. En un lugar completamente diferente se encontraba la mente de Ikuto **(N.A como siempre , que deficit atencional tiene el pobre xD) **como ya conocía el lugar no se sorprendía para nada, pero aun así estaba feliz , y era lógico ,estaba al lado de la chica de sus sueños y pronto algo mas que sueños. **(N.A. pq la vida es sueño y los sueños sueños son -w- , no se que tiene que ver pero es un verso bonito de Calderón) **

_Sigue caminando con tu alegre mirada y tu ingenuo pensamiento mi dulce flor __, cada paso que das estas mas cerca de tu condena , sigue pisando la hierba debajo de ti y empieza a despedirte de tu pasado y dile hola a tu futuro conmigo. _Fueron los pensamientos de Ikuto que miraba con los ojos fijos a nuestra guerrera, que a pesar de toda su fuerza y resistencia no pudo evitar lo que le deparo el destino.

**¿Qué pasara con Ikuto y Amu? Saquen sus conclusiones =d . Se casaran? Tadase es gay? Las libelulas son felices? Todas estas incognitas en el proximo capitulo , sigan sintonizando el mismo canal y a la misma hora xD. **

**Ahhh,…otra vez escribiendo casi toda la tarde y parte de la noche -_- , pero esta vez pude terminar temprano.**** Queria hacerlo mas interesante pq es el capitulo numero 8 , y me gusta el 8, pero me dolia la cabeza y no andaba con mucha inspiración, me vino al final junto con la desaparición del dolor mismo , quien entiende su cuerpo? Espero que cuado lleguen del colegio todas cansadas lean esto y digan ¡Hurra! xD para que vean que no soy tan mala -w- . Con mis rewies pues Babu ( lo digo abreviadamente) si , a sido hasta la fecha el comentario mas largo que me han dadoxD felicidades , Izadora aquí un regalo pq empezaste las clases (pero no solo para ti) y mis nombres no los invento yo…los saque de Wikipedia , son regiones irlandesas xD, Milka espero q te hayas reido aun mas con mis comentarios y Sheila q lo hayas disfrutado. Se despide Ferusa (jamas pelusa) deseandoles un buen año escolar , a la q me viene a decir q repitió el curso no escribo mas .**


	9. Despidiéndose del jardín II

**Chan chan . ¿CREIAN QUE SE HIBAN A OLVIDAR DE MI? PUES NO MIS SEGUIDORAS HE REGRESADO Y VOY A VOLVER CON TODO! xD**

**DESPIDIENDOSE DEL JARDIN II**

Una larga caminata habían pasada nuestros protagonistas desde que abandonaron la el reino natal de Amu hasta tierras oscuras, pero faltaba poco para el final, lo único que faltaba era cruzar el bosque de espinas , entregar a Ikuto **(que divertido suena eso xD)** y la misión habría terminado….o al menos eso pensaba Amu.

Con una espada Amu iba cortando las espinosas enredaderas con mucha destreza dejando el camino casi limpio en su totalidad. No estaba cansada, el solo hecho de pensar de estar cerca del objetivo la entusiasmaba aún más , cosa que Ikuto noto y sonrió para sus adentros _"ya verás mi dulce flor"_. No sabía el plan que Ikuto tramaba para ella , pero faltaba unos pocos metros para que lo supiera

- Nunca he visto una corte de la zona negra ¿Cómo son? – pregunto Amu para romper el silencio mientras seguía cortando ramas.

- Ohh , muy hermosas , con un hermoso toque gótico al cual no creo que estés acostumbrada , con detalles rojos….- Ikuto seguía describiendo el castillo con mucha alegría , se notaba que extraña su hogar por lo cual Amu sonrió y le dijo.

- Debes querer mucho tu hogar, me imagino que debe ser un castillo fantástico por lo que describes y por lo grande que se ve.

Efectivamente ya habían llegado a palacio , pero estaba por un costado , por lo cual tuvieron que caminar un largo trayecto hasta la entrada principal donde unos guardias y músicos aguardaban.

- ¡ Ha llegado su majestad el Príncipe Ikuto !- grito un hombre barbón con voz ronca , en seguida los soldados alzaron sus lanzas y empezaron a sonar unas trompetas.

"Vaya recibimiento " pensó Amu , pero estaba feliz , al fin todo había terminado hasta que escucho algo que la congelo por completo .

- Esta chica viene conmigo , es la elegida- dijo Ikuto con seriedad al hombre barbón

-_¿Qué cosa?- _pensaba Amu con algo de sudor , tal declaración la dejo atónita.

- Asique esta es su elección , una muchacha muy bonita para ser una guerrera- dijo el hombre barbón con una pequeña sonrisa

Amu no entendía nada , que decían estos hombres …que estaba sucediendo …¡¿ QUE DIABLOS ESTABA PASANDO? , la respiración no la acompañaba , estaba jadeando y lo único que se le ocurrió fue empezar a girar sus pies sigilosamente para luego correr a toda velocidad. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo , escucho un ¡ALTO! , pero no le importaba quería huir, lástima que un gran grupo de guardias la rodeo y acorralo. Amu trato de defenderse derribando a algunos , pero eran demasiados , hasta que de repente sintió un fuerte pinchazo , alguien le había lanzado un dardo que la dejo tirada en el suelo en tan solo un segundo. No podía levantarse aunque le intentara , poco a poco fue perdiendo las fuerzas , su vista empezó a volverse borrosa hasta que perdió el conocimiento completamente.

Había algo cómodo , un olor delicioso y una temperatura agradable, Amu se despertó en lo que aparecer era un dormitorio sin grandes lujos , pero con una figura en un sillón que la perturbaba.

- Hasta que al fin despiertas mi dulce flor- dijo Ikuto seductoramente.

-¡¿Que esta pasando , porque me atacaron , QUE SUCEDE?- gritaba Amu ante tal situación tan desconcertante

- Relájate …es solo que decidí que fueras parte del equipo , nada más- decía con tranquilidad mientras bebía una copa.

- ¿De qué hablas?- decía Amu cada vez más nerviosa.

- Bueno …..veras, nuestro reino de oscuridad necesita a veces gente …de "luz" para que los ayuden en sus cosas cotidianas como cosas diplomáticas , pero también con otros fines.

- Grulp….- Amu tomo saliva y siguió escuchando detenidamente.

- Para mantener la paz entre nuestros reinos a veces hacemos "intercambios" de personas , es decir, cuando necesitamos a alguien en particular lo solicitamos a los reinos vecinos y probamos su destreza y habilidad. En tu caso todo salió perfecto asique felicitaciones , has sido elegida como guerrera- dijo alegremente levantando su copa , Amu no dijo nada solo pensaba.

"Como puede ser" pensaba – "la Reina me traicionó y engaño ….no es posible , CONTRA MI VOLUNTAD ….no , no , no , no ….debe haber una forma de librarme de esto ¡no puede ser así!" cada vez se agitaba más , Ikuto lo noto y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa .

- No te preocupes , mi bella flor, puedes renunciar si quieres …..pero….¿estas dispuesta a crear un conflicto entre las dos naciones?

Amu quedo de hielo , estaba entre la espada y la pared , no podía hacer nada , si renunciaba podría provocar una crisis política , ahora todo concordaba, ya le parecía raro que no hubiera mucha información sobre este territorio y todo ese trayecto fue una prueba para ver sus habilidades ¿Cómo no lo noto antes? . Se sentía tonta he impotente , con mucha rabia y frustración , mientras su acompañante sonreía porque ya sabía la respuesta que daría su amada.¿ - Y qué me dices mi dulce flor?- pregunto Ikuto mientras jugaba con su copa aun con un poco de vino.

Con la cabeza baja y la mirada oculta dijo-….Si acepto…**(Chan O.o)**.- para luego caer sobre la cama cubriendo su cara con sus manos llena de rabia Ikuto sonrió de manera victoriosa , salió de la habitación y dijo

- Buena elección , te estaré esperando para los preparativos y para la firma del contrato- dijo para luego cerrar la puerta sin quitarse esa sonrisa de la cara , había triunfado como había deseado , ahora Amu era todo para el.

**HE VUELTO ¡! Pues si , ahora se supo toda la trama y se respondieron muchas incógnitas , si se que hace mucho q no me presentaba pero es que tenía mis problemillas por ahí , ustedes entienden no? Pero ahora he vuelto a escribir , quizás fue un poco corto pero lleno de intriga , al menos eso pienso yo xD . Sigan leyendo porque habran mas sorpresas! Un saludo a todas mis seguidoras , aquí una deuda que les debía hace mucho tiempo. Se despide Ferusa (jamás pelusa). **


	10. Frio como el metal

**Hola Hola , tan tan , pq el publico lo pidió vuelvo con otro capitulo! Dos en una semana m….. mejor , me encantan los números pares, bueno aquí les va**

**Frio como el metal**

**(no confundir con el estilo musical)**

No podía creerlo , encerrada tal cual animal en un maldito castillo. La cabeza de nuestra heroína se hallaba baja , el cuerpo sobre sus rodillas , todo su ser se hallaba derrotado , sin fuerzas. La rabia había pasado a un estado de sumisión , nada podía hacer ante tal situación mas que mirar el suelo ocultando sus ojos , si la mirabas era la expresión pura de la derrota. Algo sonó , el reloj lúgubre marcaba una hora la cual Amu ni se molestó en mirar , estaba demasiado frustrada como para prestar atención a tales cosas, y ni es que le importara mucho en verdad hasta que alguien toco la puerta y entro. Era una muchacha con cabello rubio atado en dos coletas y ojos violetas con una expresión divertida y amable a la vez.

- Hola ,¿ asique tu eres la nueva?- dijo la misteriosa chica

Amu levanto levemente la cabeza , su expresión era completamente diferente a la de muchacha , odio puro , pero aun asi la chica no se intimido.

- ¿Quién eres?- dijo Amu con molestia , se notaba que no quería hablar con nadie ni nada.

- Soy Utau , segunda Princesa de Wicklow y hermana de Ikuto , he venido aquí para ayudarte- dijo alegremente.

- ¿Ayudarme con qué?- Amu no entendía la situación lo que la puso mas molesta aun.

- ¿Cómo que a qué? ¡ A arreglarte para el festín! . Cuando firmes el contrato habrá una pequeña fiesta ¿No lo sabias? Bueno , no importa, la cosa es que he venido a arreglarte ,¿ no piensas asistir a la corte con esos harapos que llevas puestos, no?

El contrato , el maldito y estúpido contrato , no quería saber nada de el , el solo oír esa palabra la llenaba de furia, y mas encima ahora con eso de que hay que "arreglarse" , ni de broma , no quería ceremonia ni nada , solo firmar ese estúpido papel y nada mas. Pero ahora vienen con una fiestecita estúpida , la verdad es que Amu estaba furiosa y su mirada lo expresaba aún mas.

- Ohhh vamos, no te pongas así- decía alegremente Utau- será divertido , ven vamos a alistarte.

- No quiero.

- ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Debes hacerlo!. Va a ver una fiesta y tienes que lucir bien

- Pues no me importa , solo traigan el maldito papel y ya – decía Amu con un tono seco y molesto , este asunto y todo era horrible para ella , la sofocaba , no quería saber nada mas del contrato, pero este venia y venia.

- Pfff….¡Pues lo harás! Es la primera vez que veo a mi hermano tan enamorado de una chica , y quiero que luzcas hermosa para el- dijo felizmente.

_¿Enamorado de mí? Mas bien yo diría encaprichado, alguien que te ama no te hace esto_ pensaba Amu con ira la cual Utau noto y esta vez si que se estremeció.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo algo nerviosa y retrocediendo

El cuerpo de Amu se fue incorporando sin dejar de mirar a Utau con unos ojos asesinos y siniestros, solo verla daba escalofríos.

- ¿Qué me pasa? Estoy encerrada aquí y obligada a estupideces ¡COMO CREES QUE ME SIENTO!- grito o más bien gruñó Amu , su lado animal estaba saliendo a flote , la famosa _sangre de hada_ que corría por sus venas.

- Cálmate, yo …..solo vine a ayudarte porque me lo pidió mi hermano….- decía Utau con la voz temblorosa , la verdad es que Amu le estaba empezando a dar miedo.

- ¿Qué me calme?...-se detuvo , un montón de emociones se mezclaron en su cabeza la cual agarro y empezó a flotar con violencia , Utau miraba atónita la escena y retrocedía de la nada ocurrió algo inesperado- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- Amu grito como un rugido , ante esta última acción Utau huyo a la puerta la cual fue abierta de par en par por unos guardias que acudieron al escuchar tal grito.

- ¡¿Que sucede su alteza?- dijo uno de los guardias.

- ¡Esta chica está LOCA! Sáquenme de aquí , parece una bestia salvaje- decía Utau con temor y escondiéndose detrás de los guardias.

- Mira Tildor – así se llamaba el otro soldado- se esta relajando , parece que solo fue un ataque de cólera- termino de decir el guardia y la escena de calmo.

- Ahhhh….Ahhhhh…..- respiraba lentamente Amu , como si hubiera corrido una maratón , si , fue un ataque de cólera o de ira que necesitaba sacar , ahora se sentía algo mas aliviada , pero no por ello su rabia se había esfumado , aún tenía mucha en su interior , aquello fue solo una liberación.

- ¿Qué sucede , porque tanto alboroto? – llego la persona que menos quería ver.

- Su majestad , la señorita solo tuvo un ataque nada mas- dijo uno de los soldados.

- Ya veo ….¿Y porque sigue vestida así? es nuestra invitada especial ¿Por qué no está arreglada , Utau?- dijo Ikuto con decepción mirando a su hermana.

- Iba a hacerlo , pero se descontrolo – protesto Utau a su hermano.

- Ahhh….- dio un suspiro Ikuto- llévenla a mi habitación , ya sé cómo solucionar este problema- dijo y salió de la habitación.

Amu le hervía la sangre , los guardias trataron de contenerla , pero ella se agitaba y se revolvía chillando , por lo cual llamaron a un brujo para que la hechizara y Amu cayó en un profundo sueño. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en un dormitorio muy lujoso y grande , era el dormitorio de un príncipe claro está. Levanto su mirada y vio como Ikuto sonreía desde el otro lado de la habitación, una sonrisa socarrona que hacía de Amu enojarse aun mas y volver a su mirada fría como con Utau.

- Guaaauu…..que chica más salvaje , eso solo me incita mas a tenerte mi dulce flor….pero ahora debes arreglarte , eres la invitada especial y mi acompañante- finalizo..

- No voy a ser tu acompañante por nada del maldito mundo- decía con rabia Amu.

- Ohhhhh querida mía , si lo harás.

- Grrrrrr….¡NO!- gruñía Amu.

- Muy bien , no me dejas otra opción.

Ikuto se acercó a Amu rápidamente y tomo sus brazos con dificultad ya que Amu poseía una fuerza sobre humana y era difícil contenerla en tal estado , pero al fin después de un rato de pelear la empujo hacia un espejo de pie que increíblemente Amu atravesó para encontrarse en la misma habitación.

- ¡¿Pero que es esto? ¡No puedo salir! – gritaba Amu desde el otro lado del espejo golpeándolo sin resultado

- Es una pequeña prisión , estas en la misma habitación pero solo eso , las puertas y ventanas no se abrirán porque la dimensión de ese espejo es solo mi habitación. La única forma de salir es que alguien del exterior te saque, pero eso no pasara hasta que aceptes ser mi acompañante y arreglarte.- dijo Ikuto con algo de burla y seducción.

- Te odio ….¡TE ODIO!- gritaba Amu golpeando el espejo irrompible.

Seguía gritando mientras Ikuto salía de la habitación con una sonrisa , en seguida la puerta se abrió con unas doncellas que traían un vestido y una serie de artefactos para alistarla, entre ellas incluida Utau. Amu solo las miraba a través del espejo con odio , pero le surgió una duda ¿Cómo iban a arreglarla si estaba ahí? Mas encima si salía sería imposible para ellas vestirla , con el humor que andaba , esas fueron las preguntas que surgieron en la cabeza de nuestra protagonista. Pero de la nada todas entraron al espejo , Amu se quedó a la defensiva , pero un extraño olor la embriago y empezó a perder las fuerzas , no se desmayó , pero estaba débil , apenas podía moverse o hablar miro alrededor y vio a Utau con un extraño objeto que emanaba ese extraño olor el cual no afectaba a nadie mas que a Amu.

Todo paso rápido , sentía como las doncellas la bañaban , la limpiaban , vestían y decoraban sin protesta alguna de ella , aunque por dentro quisiera quitárselas de encima su mente y cuerpo estaban demasiado relajos como para hacer algo. Luego de un rato Amu estaba lista , Utau la ayudo a incorporarse para que se viera frente al gran espejo de la pared; lucía un vestido negro apretado con detalles dorados y rojo, el cabello suelto y extrañamente mas largo – mientras la arreglaban con un hechizo le hicieron crecer el pelo hasta la cintura- un par de joyas y una pequeña corona de círculos, verdaderamente se veía muy hermosa.

Cuando estuvo lista Utau y las demás la llevaron de los brazos afuera del espejo , al parecer los vampiros ,o al menos ellas, podían entrar y salir del espejo fácilmente. Al hallarse afuera una de las doncellas se dirigió a la puerta para decir "Esta lista". Las puertas se abrieron de par en par con un Ikuto en sus mejores galas y una sonrisa magistral , ahora todos lo que había deseado se estaba haciendo realidad.

**Que lastima que termino el capitulo de hoy xD , esta vez lo hice mas largo pq me dio toda la inspiración del mundo =d , ahora viene la parte del baile y un par de eventos mas y luego el final con un GRAN SORPRESA. Un saludo para las nuevas que me dejan comentarios ; Izadora cuando tiempo xD si , Ikuto es bien cruel pero cumpli con volver a escribir xD, evil chan gracias , pero todo el mundo tiene imaginación , es solo cosa de praticar ;) , Kkoneekoo gracias por el comentario , estoy segura de que podras escribir algo bueno , pero no tan bueno como yo xD jajjajajajaj y smile gracias , a mis otras comentarias oficiales no las he visto , pero bue , un saludo de todas formas , se despide Ferusa (jamas pelusa). **


	11. Las Figuras de Malaquita

**He vuelto pq me ha vuelto la inspiración xD para fortuna de todos ustedes y mia -w- , en este capitulo la firma del contrato de Amu asique disfruten =d**

**Las Figuras de Malaquita**

**Inspirado en el poema Margarita **

Todo estaba demasiado borroso , no se podía distinguir casi nada solo unas luces distantes y muy brillantes al grado de molestar , pero lo mas desagradable fue escuchar la voz de cierta personita.

- Te ves hermosa esta noche mi querida Amu- dijo Ikuto que la conducía a través del enorme pasillo.

- …Me siento muy mareada…- balbuceo Amu con dificultad- …¿Qué me hicieron?..- trato de pronunciar de nuevo.

- Ohh eso , no es nada , es solo el efecto del humo que inhalaste que hace que estés en ese estado , pero ya se te pasara- dijo Ikuto con ternura , tenía a la chica de sus sueños y deseos en sus manos, como había deseado este momento de tenerla.

Estaba feliz , se sentía victoriosa de por fin poder tener a su rebelde dulce flor con el , a su lado , por quien sabe ¿La eternidad quizás? Bueno , eso depende , pero no le parecía una mala idea , de alguna manera se las ingeniería para convertirla en vampiresa y hacer que ella se enamorada de él. Cuantos planes y tan poco tiempo**( como Jack Nicolson en Batman xD)** , cientos de ideas salían de la cabeza de Ikuto , unas buenas y otras por decirlas…traviesas **(griten amuteras xD).**

Por el contrario nuestra protagonista estaba recobrando el conocimiento poco a poco , viendo y comprendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba , la cual no le agradaba para nada. Sentía ira , cólera y furia en todo su ser , la sangre le hervía y lo único que quería era huir de ahí y arrancarle los ojos a Ikuto **( que salvaje O.o) ** con sus manos para que nunca más la viera. Como deseaba que todo fuera solo una pesadilla , en la cual podría escapar y volver a su vida normal , pero ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿Cómo podría volver a su tierra que la traiciono? ¿La perdonaría y volvería? ¿ Que era más importante , volver a ver a sus seres queridos o escapar del mundo? Eran demasiadas las interrogantes que la agobiaban que no sabía por dónde empezar , ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué será de ella? No podía controlar su pensamientos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza la domino , sumado al hecho de ese embriagador y molesto humo que respiro y la mareo, con todos sus pensamientos se sentía aún mas mareada y se agarró la cabeza con las manos soltando la mano de Ikuto quien era el que la guiaba. Por supuesto que Ikuto lo noto.

- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Ikuto con curiosidad

- Mi cabeza….me está matando…..- decía Amu con dolor.

- No te preocupes mi dulce flor, todo saldrá bien , aleja tus pensamientos y disfrutes esta noche juntos- dijo alegremente Ikuto ofreciéndole su mano , Amu lo miro con odio y en sus ojos se podía ver una rabia animal.

Ikuto noto como sus ojos parecían a los de una bestia salvaje más que a un humano , pero esto no lo intimido , la agarro de los hombros y empezó a sacudirla en un intento de calmarla que cada vez lo frustraba mas , no comprendía que le pasada a su dulce flor. Pero luego de un rato de forcejear Amu se quedo quieta y mirando la nada , su mente paso un momento en blanco y en ese estado comprendió muchas cosas que mas adelante explicare **( jijiijijiijiji xd , me creo Lewis) **porque en ese mismo instante las respuestas se esfumaron de su mente tal cual como llegaron,

De un segundo a otro la mirada de Amu cambio radicalmente y se torno normal , o mas bien , confundida , como si hubiera despertado de un sueño que miraba con curiosidad, ante esto Ikuto solo se sorprendió.

- ¿Estas bien? Hace unos minutos parecías una bestia- dijo Ikuto con preocupación.

- No …no es nada…- decía media confusa , pero a los segundos recordó todo y puso una cara de furia.

- Si que estas rara hoy , vamos , ¡Anímate! Esta será una gran noche- de nuevo con sonrisas socarronas y arrogantes y ese clásico toco de coquetería característico de el.

Cuando todo se hubo calmado la cogió de la mano de nuevo para dirigirla al gran salón , esta se resistía a ser tomada de la mano a lo cual Ikuto la agarro fuertemente del brazo obligándola a caminar. En ese instante Amu noto como su fuerza se había debilitado , y no solo eso , todas sus otras habilidades también lo cual la sorprendió y estremeció a la vez ¿Qué haría sin sus poderes? Y lo mas extraño de todo ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto? No pudo encontrar respuesta mientras Ikuto la seguía jalando por el pasillo.

Al fin luego de mucho batallar se encontraban ante las puertas del destino por asi decirlo , ya que al otro lado estaba toda la corte y ese estúpido contrato esperando ser firmado por nuestra heroína que lo veía como firmar su propia sentencia de muerte

Las puertas se abrieron y dieron paso a lo que era un enorme salón preciosamente decorado para la ocasión , resaltaba el toque medio lúgubre , cortinas rojas , luces moradas y mesas negras , pero lo mas bonito eran unas pequeñas estatuas de diversas figuras hechas de malaquita, sin duda eran hermosas, tan hermosas con ese color verde hipnotizan te queda la peli rosa no podía despegar su ambarina mirada de ellas. Aquel color le traía el recuerdo de algo , ese verde, **( verde , que te quiero verde , o maldito poema quien lo entiende xD)** , esa…vida…que desprendía como las hojas de un gran árbol….árbol ….¡Arboles!¡Un gran Bosque! En un segundo Amu comprendió todo , su falta de energía , ese estado en blanco que ahora recordó , ¡Su Vitalidad! , todo esto era a causa de la falta de su fuente de energía , el bosque , la tierra , la naturaleza , todo eso se lo habían arrebatado. Caminar tranquilamente por el bosque junto a los lobos , sentir la tierra bajo tus pies , mojarte en la lluvia , ver las estrellas , jugar con las hadas y ninfas del bosque ¡TODO! Se lo habían quitado de la manera mas cruel posible , en ese momento comprendió que su vida ya nunca mas seria la misma que tanto amaba.

- Oye reacciona , ya llegamos y todos te están mirando por tu cara de boba , ven rápido y camina conmigo hacia al altar donde firmaras el contrato- le dijo Ikuto despertándola de su letargo , cunado Amu volvió a la realidad su estado de ánimo volvió al de mal humor y lo refleja en una mirada seria mientras era acompañada por Ikuto al medio del gran salón para caminar hacia lo que era una especia de mesa muy fina con dos personas sentadas atrás de ella , sin duda que eran el Rey y la Reina de Wicklow , su destino estaba sellado.

Caminado lento y pesadamente Amu e Ikuto llegaron ante sus majestades , se arrodillaron ambos para que los monarcas hablaran , el Rey hablo primero.

- Yo Aruto de la Casa de Lokelna y Rey del Reino de Wicklow te pido a ti , Amu Hinamori , Caballera del Bosque del Reino de Laois que aceptes la firma de contrato para que seas nuestra real súbdita de ahora en adelante y en beneficio de la paz entre nuestros reinos.

Lo último que dijo el Rey la dejo helada , el asunto era cosa seria y no podía negarse a el , aunque se sintiera traicionara por su propia gente amaba a su tierra más que nada , por lo cual accedió con un profundo pesar.

- Acepto la propuesta que su Majestad me ha propuesto , yo , La Caballera del Bosque juro servir al Reino de Wicklow- dijo Amu aun arrodillada mirando a los reyes , estos se encontraban con las miradas serias debido a la situación tan formal.

- Entonces firmaos aquí- finalizo el Rey mostrando la mesa donde estaba detallado el contrato , Amu se incorporó , se acercó a la mesa , y con toda una cara de dolor y sufrimiento firmo el dichoso contrato , su destino ahora estaba completamente sellado y de la peor forma posible.

**Taratan taratan , que les parecio? Les gusto mi melodía inventada , estoy segura que será todo un éxito xD jajjajajjajajja , pero aquí traigo otro capitulo de esta historia que mas que romántica se ha trasnformado en todo un drama y ahora lo mas esperado , mis preguntas super inteligentes e importantes ¿Los tocinos bailan ballet? ¿ A las plantas les gusta el color verde? Todas estas dudas en el próximo capitulo xD y ahora …a verdad , se me olvidaban mis comentaristas ajajjjjajajajjaja , la chica de la rosas azules gracias por tus comentarios tu foto me recuerda mucho a mullgoland dry o como se escriba de David Lynch , Sheilin he vuelto pq este fic se estaba llenado de polvo xD , Izadora mi amigui (siéntete afortunada) y Evil creo que ahora odiaran Ikuto xD pero no se preocupen viene lo mejor y tengo un aviso importante que me tiene muy enojada T_T. Todas me añaden de autora y historia favortia , pero pq no vienen y me dejan un reviews! Eso era todo , ah y algo mas pero no menos importante. **

**POR UNA EDUCACION PUBLICA DE CALIDAD .**

**Ahora si se despide Ferusa (jamas pelusa) sacando su lado mas político -w- **


	12. Los zapatitos Rojos

**Bueno bueno , ha llegado el momento de la verdad …..los tocinos no bailan y a las plantas les gustan el color vinagre que no se cual es O_o . Vuelve Ferusa con un nuevo capitulo pq odio que mis capítulos queden en número impar _**

**Los zapatitos rojos**

Un circulo , una raya , de vuelta al tintero y la ultima letra, el contrato ya estaba firmado por nuestra caballera del bosque ahora real súbdita del Reino de Wicklow. Todos en la sala aplaudieron y el Rey dijo:

- Muy bien ,¡ Ahora que empiece el festín por nuestra nueva compañera!- dijo el rey con vos ronca y profunda , en todo el enorme salón empezaron los murmullos y la música , el festín había comenzado.

Mientras algunos reían y conversaban alegremente , Amu no miraba a nadie , su mirada reflejaba tristeza y pena , era una lastima verla , pero todos estaban demasiados encantados con el festín que ni bien se dieron cuenta de ello hasta que Ikuto abrió la boca.

- ¡Atención todos! Quiero presentarles a nuestra nueva aliada Amu Hinamori , denle todos un gran aplauso- enseguida todos los invitados se dieron vuelta para ver a la pareja , ya que Ikuto sostuvo la mano de Amu y la alzo junto con la suya , increíblemente esta no hizo nada.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿ No estaba acaso nuestra protagonista enojada ¿Por qué no hacía nada? Estaba cansada , mas bien demasiado abatida ante este monstruo que la golpeo se encontraba devastada , sin fuerzas ni ganas de nada y lo hecho hecho estaba. Solo oía el parloteo de la gente sin mucho interés, su mirada estaba baja y fría no reaccionaba ante nada ni siquiera a Ikuto que la llevaba de la mano presentándosela a medio mundo , ella solo estaba ahí muda, encerrada en sus pensamientos.

Una cara de pena y otra de alegría , igual a los signos del teatro , comedia y tragedia juntos era lo que se veía en aquel baile , todos llenos de alegría menos una , que decir de nuestro protagonista masculino que se hallaba en las nubes con su amada flor , la miraba y sonreía , se veía tan hermosa que lo único que quería era comerla a besos y morderla , se había quedado con muchas ganas desde aquel incidente en el bosque, el solo olor de su sangre era lo mas bello del mundo, quería a todo su cuerpo , alma y corazón para el. **(ambicioso xD).**

Mientras la música sonaba y las parejas bailaban al ritmo de ella , Ikuto no despegaba la mirada de Amu , la llevaba del brazo y le decía cosas dulces que ella no oía , pero eso le daba igual ,los invitados los veían y empezaban a cotillear cosas como "que linda pareja hacen" o "se ven tan enamorados" y eso hacia sentir feliz a Ikuto. En un momento dado la música se puso mas suave , ideal para bailar en un pequeño vals en pareja , una oportunidad que Ikuto no dejo escapar y llevo a su amada sin resistencia a la pista de baile , todas las demás parejas los miraban expectantes a espera de algo importante que crecía en sus mentes.

Tomo su cintura con una mano y con la otra la mano de ella para empezar a bailar al ritmo de aquella música y junto a las demás parejas presentes mientras giraban. Ikuto buscaba los ojos de Amu que se hallaban en la nada , veía su mirada perdida era como una muñeca de porcelana , por un lado esto le pareció fabuloso a Ikuto , pero por otro le causaba algo de lastima , no era para nada agradable tener a una compañera fría y sin emociones , esa no era la Amu de la cual se enamoro.

- ¿Qué sucede mi amor? – dijo Ikuto con preocupación y dulzura

Amu no dijo nada , seguía mirando el vacío sin expresión alguna hasta que sintió algo en sus labios , cálido y al mismo tiempo frio, ¡Eran los labios de Ikuto posados en los suyos! **( griten ahora amuteras xD) **la besaba suavemente moviendo poco a poco su boca con extrema delicadeza y sus azulados ojos cerrados , todos en el salón los veían , incluidos los reyes con una cara de sorpresa , no esperaban que su nueva aliada fuera también la pareja del príncipe , aunque increíblemente no se enojaron. ¿La razón? Muy simple , Amu era una gran adquisición , era una de las mejores guerreras de Laois y poseía un buen linaje , esa famosa sangre de hada originaria de los primeros reyes que gobernaron Gaia en épocas muy remotas. **(aunque dije q era de un grupo de guerreros tengan en cuenta que las historia va relevando cosas poco a poco) **y no de guerreros como Amu pensaba, aunque en parte lo eran pero eso no viene al caso. La situación era para algunos hermosa y tierna , como en los cuentos de hada en el que el encantador príncipe besa a una simple plebeya y viven felices para siempre , pero para nuestra heroína la situación era totalmente opuesta. Aquel beso la hizo reaccionar , la despertó por así decirlo de su ensimismamiento interior para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando , de nuevo la ira y la cólera la dominaron y con todas sus fuerzas le propino un fuerte golpe a Ikuto , tan fuerte que lo dejo en el suelo frotándose la mejilla , todos en la sala quedaron impactados , enseguida llegaron los guardias.

- ¡¿Pero como se atreve a dañar a su majestad!- dijo el capitán de la guardia real.

Hubo mucho silencio , nadie decía nada , todos los ojos estaban puestos en Amu que ocultaba sus ojos en su flequillo para de la nada levantar la cabeza y gritar.

- ¡Me atrevo porque este hombre me a quitado toda mi felicidad!- dijo Amu con furia y señalando a un abatido Ikuto que la miraba con asombro al igual que el resto de la multitud - ¡Estoy harta de esto!- y rápidamente burlando a la guardia agarro un cuchillo de una de las mesas señalando sus muñecas con la mano temblorosa y nerviosa en su interior.

- ¡No se me acerquen!- dijo en forma de amenaza ante el arma que tenía en sus manos.

- Señorita calmase por favor , va a ocasionar un accidente- hablo de nuevo el capitán con algo de nerviosismo , si se le ocurría botar sangre en medio de una muchedumbre de vampiros causaría el caos y perderían a su nueva aliada.

- Eso es lo que quiero- pronuncio Amu - ¡Los odio a todos!- después de gritar se hizo un profundo corte en la muñeca despertando el apetito de todos los invitados y mas aun de Ikuto.

La sangre brotaba por montones , que mancho toda su ropa , incluso hasta sus zapatos que ahora estaban completamente rojos , ya no le importaba nada y lo único que atino a decir antes de desmayarse fue decir.

- ¡La peste sobre vuestras dos casas!- grito varias veces cada vez mas débil hasta poco a poco caer al suelo-….la peste…sobree….vuestras dos …casas- finalizo para terminar desmaya en el suelo mientras la sangre salía aun , ya que era un corte muy profundo.

Todos quedaron impactados ante la acción de la caballera , por un momento surgió un gran silencio que se rompió cuando Ikuto se incorporó y agarro el cuerpo de Amu gritando su nombre con preocupación . ¿Qué podía hace en esos momentos? Solo se le ocurrió una idea y poco a poco fue acercándose a la muñeca de Amu.

**O.O otra vez en suspenso ¿Qué sucederá? ¿El pan con manjar es rico? ¿ Dios es feliz? ¿Las orugas comen queso? Tosas estas incognitas en el próximo capitulo , queria hacere este fic mas largo pero preferí dejarlo en suspenso -w- wuajjajajajajajaj y bueno , mis comentarias brillan por su ausencia ecepto mi fiel Ale , la chica de las rojas azules , se nota que no tomaron en cuenta mi comentario anterior , asique no escribo en una semana , me sumo al paro nacional ….mentira xD no soborno por rewies tampoco estoy tan loca y estoy es un fic sin fines de lucro , pero apoyo el pato nacional igual =) . Asique se despide Ferusa (jamas pelusa).**

**Pd: creo que casa vez mis capítulos están carentes de imaginación y muy cortos , asique admito criticas constructivas =) pare mejorar este fic , ahora si que adiós **


	13. El Trato

**Gracias a los ruegos de la chica de las rosas azules y a mi mente creativa traigo este capitulo xD disfruntelo!.**

**El Trato**

Luego de la escena que estremeció a todos los presentes , nuestro oscuro príncipe se dirigió hacia su desmayada amada dispuesto a beber su sangre y convertirla para salvar su vida , no iba a dejar que la fría muerte se llevara a su dulce flor. Asique poco a poco empezó a acercarse a su muñeca….

- Te dejo beber mi sangre y hacer lo que quieras si no me conviertes- se escuchó la suave voz de Amu que tenía entrecerrados sus dorados ojos mirando a Ikuto el cual tenía una cara de sorpresa , pensaba que Amu se había desmayado y perdido el conocimiento.

- ¿Pero de que hablas? ¡Te estas desangrando….vas a morir!- le decía un Ikuto muy preocupado a Amu.

- No moriré…mi herida esta sanando poco a poco , solo que más lento de lo habitual , como esa vez en el bosque …te propongo ese trato- balbuceaba Amu con pocas fuerzas.

- ¿ De qué trato estás hablando?- pregunto Ikuto cada vez más agitado por la situación.

- De que puedes beber mi sangre cuando se te de la gana y….hacer lo que quieras conmigo a cambio de que no me conviertas…¿Aceptas?- dijo Amu mirándolo seriamente a los ojos.

Ikuto vacilo un momento, no sabía que hacer , si aceptar o no . Era un buen trato , tenía que admitirlo , Amu le estaba dando el camino despejado para que hiciera lo que quisiera , pero esta al mismo tiempo se estaba muriendo , aunque su herida estaba sanando …..mmm…¿Qué podría suceder? Si la convertía en vampiresa esta de seguro lo rechazaría y de verdad se mataría **( como dijo satori xD) **, y si la dejaba como estaba podría hacer cualquier cosa , pero claro que no por toda la eternidad…..mmmm…..¿Que debería hacer? ¿Seguir sus deseos o los de su amada? En ese momento preciso Ikuto empezó a cuestionarse sus sentimientos hacia Amu. Al principio solo era deseo , pero se dio cuenta que a medida que paso el tiempo termino enamorándose de ella , esto ya no era lujuria , era amor verdadero. Ahora su mente se complicó el doble , si es que era posible , la amaba era cierto y la quería a su lado , pero no podía pasar a llevar los deseos de lo que mas amaba en el mundo ¿El o ella? No sabía que hacer y el tiempo corría velozmente para su desgracia, sentía el tic tac del reloj mas rápido de lo habitual y caer las gotas de sudor lentamente sobre su frente , acompañado por su cara de desesperación

- ¿Te decidiste ya?- pronuncio Amu ya un poco inquieta, era verdad que su herida estaba sanando , pero no tan rápido como para frenar la hemorragia en su muñeca sumado a la indecisión evidente de Ikuto el plan que tenía no funcionaría a este ritmo **(N.A cual plan? O.o)**

- Aun no …- la cabeza de Ikuto daba vueltas de un lado a otro , quería estar con Amu pero no de esta manera. La amaba , eso era un hecho , pero ver su cara de tristeza por toda la eternidad no le parecía lo más feliz para el como para ella , _" que increíble_- pensaba Ikuto- _me ha logrado seducir por completo y dejar de lado mis caprichos y ponerme a pensar en los sentimientos de los demás , creo que eso es lo que llaman empatía o afecto hacia los demás , nunca crei que los podría tener en mi vida llena de lujos , de verdad me has cambiado mi dulce flor , por cual cumpliré tu deseo y de alguna forma hare que te enamores de mí , esperare a que deseas mía" _Y así finalizo el debate interno de Ikuto y dijo.

- Acepto …ahora déjame beber tu sangre y sanar tu herida ya que veo que no esta curada por completo y a este paso perderás mucha más sangre- la palabras de Ikuto eran suaves y llenas de ternura.

- Ya era hora- dijo Amu con voz seria.

Ahora si que Ikuto se aproximó a la muñeca donde brotaba sangre **(N.A. obvio que no a la otra xD jajajaj , q chiste mas malo) **y clavo sus colmillos para beber el dulce néctar de la vida. Su sangre era dulce como la miel y suave , le encantaba , no solo ella era perfecta , si no que su sangre también lo era , ahora si que se lo pasaría en grande pudiendo beber esta sangre cuando quisiese, los antes pensamientos de empatía y humanidad se desvanecieron cuando los instintos de Ikuto salieron a flote debido a la acción que estaba efectuando, sus ojos antes azules, ahora brillaban en un tono rojo oscuro. Mientras tragaba también lamia la herida , ya que de esta forma sanaría mas rápido , una habilidad milenaria y propia de los vampiros , poder sanar las heridas con solo lamerlas , un rasgo defensivo adquirido con los siglos en caso de ser atacados, cosa que nuestra protagonista sabia y lo tenía dentro de su gran plan ¿Cuál era ese plan? Más adelante se revelara.

Luego de un rato en el cual todos los presentes tenían puestos sus ojos en nuestra pareja Ikuto se apartó y con la manga de su brazo derecho se secó los restos de sangre , ya la herida había cicatrizado y ya no salía más sangre a borbotones de ella. Se levantó junto con una débil Amu que se apoyaba en él , hizo una reverencia y se excusó para salir del salón junto con Amu , todos en la fiesta permanecieron en silencio , hasta lo músicos que hace rato dejaron de tocar ahora se encontraban pendientes de la escena que había sucedido entre la nueva aliada y su majestad, pero luego de unos minutos de absoluto silencio empezaron los murmullos, los músicos volvieron a tocar y la fiesta siguió su curso. El rey y la reina se miraban el uno al otro preguntándose que había sucedido , el bebió su sangre y se fueron ¿ Acaso se la llevo a otro lugar para darle ahora el su sangre?

- ¿Crees que la convierta?- pregunto la Reina con curiosidad.

- No lo sé mi Reina, pero esto que acaba de ocurrir es bastante extraño por no decir raro , además de que es una gran ofensa hacia nuestros invitados – dijo el Rey Aruto un poco molesto , lo que acababan de hacer era una escena sumamente vergonzosa frente a toda la corte , la reputación de su hijo ahora estaba más arruinada de lo que ya era **(N.A ikuto es un desvergonzado xD) **, no tenía la menor idea de lo que había sucedido , pero si estaba seguro de lo que pasaría después.** ( O.O)**

Por entre los pasillos nuestra pareja caminaba lentamente en dirección a la nueva habitación de Amu , mientras caminaban no se dirigían la palabra , y no es que hubiera algo que decir verdaderamente , ambos estaban con miradas serias en sus rostros. Cuando ya llegaron a su destino Ikuto la dejo apoyada a Amu en la pared al lado de la puerta – ya que ella no podía caminar por lo débil que estaba- y la abrió dejando a la vista un precioso dormitorio, en unos segundo ya se encontraban adentro de este.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Ikuto.

- Si….solo…déjame descansar un poco ….- dijo algo mareada , la verdad es que no se sentía muy bien.

- De acuerdo …..pero antes dime una cosa- dijo Ikuto acercándose sigilosamente.

- ´¿ Que cosa?- dijo Amu apartándose lo más que podía.

- Eso del trato ¿ Lo cumplirás , verdad?- lo último que dijo fue tomando uno de los mechones del cabello de Amu para luego besarlo, lo cual la molesto.

- ….Si…..ya que tu cumpliste tu parte- dijo con mucho pesar y sentándose en la cama.

**- **Así es – dijo Ikuto para luego dirigirse hasta la puerta- Te veré luego , ahora tengo que volver al baile y aclarar todo- luego de decir eso se despido guiñiendole un ojo para luego cerrar la puerta he irse.

Cuando salió de la habitación Amu se desplomo sobre la cama , estaba agotada y sin energías , todo lo que había pasado ese día la tenía cansada física y mentalmente, francamente nunca pensó todo lo que había sucedido , ser traicionada por su propio pueblo, obligada a firmar un contrato y hacer un millón – que ella consideraba- de tonterías más , como cortarse la muñeca, pero eso no fue un acto desesperado , fue parte de su plan. En su instancia en aquel lugar ideo varios planes , pero sí dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos podría funcionar ya que la mayoría incluía usar la fuerza bruta la cual no servía por lo que pudo comprobar , asique ingenio uno cuando se encontraban en el baile, en ese rato que paso embobada mirando la nada su mente pensaba y de ahí salió su ingenioso plan que ya tenía la primera parte completada , para su suerte. Estando recostada en la cama comenzó a pensar en las siguientes fases de su plan , el cual aún no se revelarían en un buen tiempo, pero igual su mente daba vuelta en ello para no cometer errores a la hora de ejecutarlos.

En su mente se encontraba Amu , pero Ikuto se encontraba en el mundo terrenal camino al gran salón , específicamente al lugar donde se encontraban sus padres para hablar de lo ocurrido. Cuando llego a su destino ambos monarcas lo miraban esperando explicaciones de lo que antes había acontecido entre el y Amu.

- ¿Se puede saber que sucedió?- pronuncio el Rey mientras todos los invitados seguían con lo suyo sin prestar atención a la discusión que se llevaba en lo alto del salón.

- Bueno….- no se le ocurría que decir , si decir la verdad o mentir ya que no sabía cómo podría reaccionar su padre y que le depararía a Amu, al final opto por decir la verdad pero no con la parte del trato , en su lugar dijo que no sentía que tenía el permiso para convertirla en vampiresa.

- Asique eso paso , eh? Pues bien , la caballera será castigada por su comportamiento inadecuado , tu esta vez te salvas …aunque me extraña su sorpresiva amabilidad- dijo el Rey ahora más calmado.

- Parece que nuestro hijo está verdaderamente enamorado- dijo la Reina dulcemente, pero Ikuto no estaba feliz por los comentarios.

- ¡ Pero Padre, no puedes castigarla! – se arrodillo ante su majestad para implorarle - ¡Te lo ruego , por favor no la castigues !- dijo con desesperación , quizás que castigo le depararía a su amada.

- Lo siento hijo mío , pero así son las reglas y ella tiene que entenderlas , la mandare al calabozo por unos días , asique no te preocupes , no pienso lastimarla ya que es una gran adquisición- finalizo para darle la espalda a Ikuto y dirigirse donde sus ministros en compañía de su esposa que se quedó mirando con preocupación a su hijo para luego seguir a su marido.

- ¡ Diablos! –dijo Ikuto para si mismo , se levantó con rabia y salió del lugar para dirigirse donde se encontraba Amu , cuando iba por los pasillos se sorprendió por lo que vio.

- ¡ NO SUELTENME! – escucho gritar a Amu que era llevada por los guardias de palacio a su lugar de castigo , el calabozo, en seguida Ikuto intervino.

- ¡Déjenla! – grito Ikuto tratando de forcejear con los guardias.

- Lo siento su majestad , pero son ordenes de su padre ….no podemos hacer nada- dijo uno de los guardias dándole la espalda y llevándose a Amu que seguía chillando y gritando tal animal salvaje, Ikuto quedo mirando el vacío mientras caía al suelo, en ese momento vio se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho, obligándola a someterse no hizo mas que volverla loca y provocar que ella lo odiara , pero al mismo tiempo le dejo hacer lo que quisiese con ella. , no entendía , era una contradicción pero ahora se hallaba demasiado abatido por todo lo sucedido como para poder seguir pensando. Se incorporó lentamente para luego dirigirse a su habitación y no pensar en nada.

**O.O vaya , las cucarachas son el gobierno mundial..emm…lapsus creativo xD , aquí el nuevo capitulo =d quizás no era lo que esperaban pero bue , asi son las cosas , se ha vuelto un poco confuso y contradicctorio , asique si tienen sugerencias o criticas las acepto . Ahora a mi parte menos favorita ejemmm,,…..quise decir ¡ Favorita! Responder a mis comentaristas xD. Chicas de las rosas azules si el capitulo pasado fue bipolar este lo es aun mas y es lindo tenerte en msn xD pero no me presiones ¬¬ , Sheila! Si , esta historia esta cada dia mas loca , tendre q internarla, Izadora O.o que bueno q te guste la locura pq ya me volvi loca con este fic xD cada dia menos predecible , satori menos mal q no paso lo que dijiste pq se acabaría la historia xD , Rin neko ikuto se lo merecia xD , esquizofrénica soy bastante malvada -w- y dejo en suspenso casi siempre , gracias por tu comentario xD y evil ren chan q bueno q te guste mi loca historia xD.**

**Bueno se despide Ferusa (jamas pelusa) con mucho frio xD. Adios! Nos vemos pq odio los números impares!**


	14. Las Gotas

**Como no me gustan los números impares ni el 13 subire el capitulo 14 pq de verdad me irrita , y pq esta historia ya se acerca a su final , unos cuantos capítulos más …unos 4 o 5? Y fin cataplan xD , bueno aquí les va! Capitulo 14 yo te elijo!**

**Las Gotas**

Todo se veía oscuro y húmedo , más bien , sucio y oxidado , no había más luz que de la que salía por la ventana que hallaba haya en lo alto , tanto , que apenas se podían ver los barrotes que poseía. El lugar era una habitación de piedra vieja , se notaba que este castillo tenía mucha antigüedad , con un poco de musgo y unas goteras que humedecían el ambiente. En estas condiciones se encontraba nuestra caballera del bosque , como una total criminal y mas encima encadena con unas asquerosas esposas a la pared , en sus muñecas , como si ya no la pudieran humillar más , esta vez si que el destino la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas.

No hablaba , no pronunciaba absolutamente nada , hace rato que dejo de protestar , porque al principio gritaba y gruñía tratando de romper las cadenas pero le era imposible , sus poderes se habían esfumado al igual que su libertad y todo lo demás. Ahora si que había perdido hasta el orgullo , hasta unas lágrimas le salieron , pero eran pocas , lloraba de pena y de rabia , sus ojos llorosos reflejan ira , se sentía humillada a mas no poder , ahora si que se las verían todos , la peste de verdad caería sobre sus casas y ella se encargaría de hacerlo , pero tenía que calmarse , no podía dejar que los impulsos la consumieran , tenía que ser paciente si quería que su plan funcionara

Y asi en la oscuridad, nuestra protagonista se sumió en sus pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse con un guardia que traía una bandeja.

- Aquí tiene su cena – le dijo el guardia.

- No la quiero- respondió Amu furiosamente , aquel hombre había interrumpido su letargo.

- Ey , es solo comida , si tienes un problema no me lo cargues a mi- dijo el guardia.

- Mishmish- algo murmullo Amu para sus adentros , debía admitir que él tenía razón , no había hecho nada como para odiarlo , al contrario , el se había comportado muy bien con ella consciente de su situación. Era un hombre bastante anciano y de aspecto bonachón , se notaba en sus ojos mucha amabilidad y bondad , la primera vez que Amu lo vio se dio cuenta como el la miraba con algo de lastima.

- ¿ Y se lo vas a comer o no? – dijo el guardia amablemente.

- Esta bien , Señor Boppner- dijo Amu con la cabeza baja y un poco avergonzada , la verdad es que ese hombre no había sido más que puro cariño desde que llego , la única persona que la había tratado bien desde que llego a Wicklow.

El señor Boppner se acercó y poco a poco le fue dando su comida , ya que ella misma no podía , aunque solo fuera sopa y un poco de pan eran suficientes para recobrar las fuerzas y no morir de hambre , ya era el segundo dia que estaba ahí y ni señales de su pronta libertad.

- ¿ Cuánto cree usted que me liberaran Señor Boppner?- dijo Amu con un poco de pan en su boca , a lo cual el Señor Boppner rio.

- No lo se mi niña , pero esperemos que sea pronto- dijo dulcemente el señor Boppner.

- Si- pronuncio Amu tristemente y siguió comiendo , pero al notar su tristeza el Señor Boppner trato de animarla contándole chistes y pequeñas historias a lo cual Amu estaba bastante agradecida y reia un poco, ese señor era verdaderamente cariñoso.

Cuando Amu hubo terminado su cena el Señor Boppner se retiro con la bandeja ya vacía , lo cual la entristeció , se había acostumbrado a la presencia del Señor Boppner y a su amabilidad que lo era lo único que la animaba en esos momentos , pero de un segundo a otro el Señor Boppner regreso con algo escondido a sus espaldas.

- Mira lo que le traje señorita- dijo divertido el Señor Boppner mostrando lo que trajo. Era una pequeña flor de color celeste y hermosos petalos, Amu sonrio alegremente.

- Señor Boppner ….¡ Es hermosa! – dijo Amu con mucho asombro , le alegraba enormemente poder ver una flor , algo de la naturaleza.

- Pero no tan bella como usted- bromeo el Señor Boppner , ambos rieron y empezaron a platicar durante un buen rato , hasta que el Señor Boppner tuvo que irse para desgracia de Amu , pero antes le puso esa flor en su cabeza y se despidió, era hora del cambio de guardia.

En otro lugar del castillo , en una habitación iluminada únicamente por una vela, se encontraba Ikuto con al cabeza baja sentado en su cama y con la cabeza revuelta de pensamientos. Se cuestionaba a si mismo sobre cómo había tratado a Amu , por su culpa todo esto había sucedido , ¿ Cómo se le ocurría que con unos coqueteos simples y sometiéndola ella terminaría cediendo? ¿ Es que no consideraba a los demás? ¿ Acaso era tan horrible persona? ¿ Podría enmendarlo? De hecho ¿Podría Amu perdonarlo algún día? No lo sabía , era imposible saberlo , solo estaba seguro de una cosa , ella lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando la culpa cayo sobre el de repente un fuerte impulso salio de el , empezó a respirar agitadamente , sudaba a montones y sus colmillos empezaron a alargarse , sentía una enorme necesidad de comer , ósea, de beber sangre. ¿ Que le sucedía? Estaba demasiado agitado y ansioso , le estaba dando un ataque , se aferró a la cama transpirando y respirando por la boca , queria sangre , pero no cualquiera…quería ….

- Quiero ….ah ah ah – respiraba furiosamente-¡ Quiero la sangre de Amu! – grito mientras se apretaba el pecho con fuerza , después de decir aquello se puso mas agitado aun.

No entendía el porqué , nunca antes le había sucedido esta necesidad de beber sangre de humana desesperadamente ¿ Era porque estaba enamorado? No pudo seguir su cuestionamiento porque tenía demasiada hambre y sus suspiros empezaron a transformarse en gritos y gruñidos mientras apretaba las sabanas de su elegante cama. Al escuchar los gritos de su majestad acudieron los guardias y trataron de tranquilizarlo, un guardia trajo una copa con sangre pero apenas Ikuto la olio la tiro lejos gritando.

- ¡ No la quiero! ¡ Tráiganme la sangre de Amu!- y empezó a agitarse aún más si era posible.

Mientras en el calabozo desolado Amu miraba la pequeña luz que iluminaba la celda, era una luz blanca , el puro claro de luna que brillaba en el cielo y llegaba hasta su ventana dando un tono plateado al lugar , era verdaderamente hermoso.

- Las estrellas , la luna ….se ven tan lindas en el cielo , libres en esa azul inmensidad- esto le recordó a un poema que su madre le recitaba antes de que se durmiera. Se acordó de su familia y amigos ¿Acaso ellos sabían todo esto? Y si no ¿Cómo quedarían con la noticia? Podría haber formulado miles de preguntas más , pero decidió dejar descansar su mente, se quedó pensando en los buenos momentos con los ojos cerrados , una suave brisa nostálgica se adentró por la habitación trayéndole recuerdos de su antigua vida. Cuando se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos , el guardia de turno entro precipitadamente a la habitación y Amu se sobresaltó.

- Señorita , ¡ Es urgente! – dijo el guardia con nerviosismo.

- ¿ Que sucede? – pregunto Amu contagiada con la euforia.

- Necesito…tu ¡ Sangre!- Ikuto apareció de la nada en la habitación , empujo al guardia y cerró la puerta violentamente , se veía que estaba muy agitado lo cual sorprendió a Amu y la asusto al mismo tiempo , nunca había visto a Ikuto de esa forma.

- ¡¿ Qué quieres decir? – dijo Amu alfo desesperada , no tenia oportunidad de huir o de escapar , estaba realmente atrapada.

- Digo que quiero morderte porque puedo hacerlo- lo último que dijo Ikuto fue arrinconándola entre sus brazos y la pared para acercarse a su cuello besarlo desesperadamente y luego morderlo. Amu no se lo creía , le estaba chupando la sangre y dolía bastante , no la estaba sanando , la estaba dañando sin la mayor preocupación , el ser dulce que antes era se había transformado en el mismo egoísta que era en el pasado , pero ahora que lo pensaba ella le había dado ese permiso , casi se le olvida que esto también era parte de su plan, asique le dejo dar marcha.

Ikuto se daba todo un festín con la sangre de Amu , la necesitaba , y quería más y más hasta volverse loco , pero si seguía bebiendo frenéticamente como lo estaba haciendo ahora terminaría por matar a Amu , asique desclavo sus colmillos de su cuello y se aparto bruscamente tapándose la boca y con cara de espanto. Unas gotas de sangre caían por su boca y por el cuello de Amu , Ikuto se sentía sumamente avergonzado , no podía creer que hizo lo que hizo . Ambos se miraban con cara de atónitos , ninguno creía lo que acababa de pasar , pero ante la abrupta pérdida de sangre Amu se desmayó , Ikuto trato de socorrerla pero el guardia entro.

- Su majestad , ¿ Se encuentra bien? ¿ Que sucedió? Hay sangre en el suelo y en su boca- dijo el guardia mirando la escena .

- No lo sé – dijo Ikuto apoyándose en la pared y dejándose caer sobre ella , ni el mismo sabía que le había sucedido. El guardia lo ayudo a incorporarse para dirigirlo a su habitación junto con los demás guardias del principio ,en el camino Ikuto los obligo jurar a que no dijeran nada de lo ocurrido a nadie, los guardias asintieron he nuestro protagonista entro a su habitación para pensar , pero no pudo porque tenía una visita inesperada.

- Hola hermano , ¿ Se puede saber que sucedió?- pregunto Utau con mirada seria y desafiante.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – dijo Ikuto molesto.

- Soy tu hermana , mi habitación está cerca de la tuya ,¿ Acaso no te escuchaste gritar de desesperación?- dijo Utau.

- ¿ Nuestros padres lo saben? – dijo Ikuto ya más calmado y preocupado por lo que acababa de preguntar.

- Estaba en una reunión en ese momento , descuida, solo se escuchó un poco por la segunda planta , asique no te preocupes , yo te cubro – dijo Utau demostrando apoyo.

- Es raro que actúes tan maduramente hermanita- al escuchar esto Utau hizo un pequeño puchero- ¿ O será que quieres algo?- dijo Ikuto algo burlón , molestar a su hermana era una de sus actividades favoritas , y cuanto necesitaba algo de diversión y distracción.

- Bueno , ¡ Quiero que me expliques que sucedió! – grito Utau como una niña pequeña ,.a lo que Ikuto rio ante la expresión de su hermana , esta se molestó - ¡ No te rías de mí!- y volvió a lo mismo lo que provoque aún más risas

- Así que eso ….mmmm…..debe ser por la sangre de hada – le dijo Utau pensativa.

- ¿ Sangre de hada? – pregunto Ikuto curioso.

- Si , he escuchado hablar de ella , dicen que es una sangre muy especial – Ikuto se la quedo escuchando muy atento- , al parecer esta sangre da poderes sobre humanos a los que la poseen , como curación acelerada , sentidos más desarrollados y otras cosas más.

_¿ Curación acelerada? Eso explica el episodio en el bosque cuando su herida sano casi al instante y cuando le dijo en el baile lo mismo._- pensó Ikuto.

- Pero dime ¿ De dónde viene esta sangre? – pregunto aún más intrigado , el tema le interesaba mucho.

- Nadie sabe , según los sabios dicen que proviene desde muy atrás , cuando los primeros humanos que se acentuaron en Gaia se dice que hicieron un pacto con los animales y plantas para poder sobrevivir , es bastante extraño , pero al parecer son una especie de híbridos entre animal y planta. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo bien en este pacto los animales y plantas le ofrecieron su sangre a los humanos a cambio de protección.

- ¿ Híbridos?¿ Acaso Amu se puede convertir en un animal salvaje?- pregunto Ikuto asombrado.

- No tonto , hibrido significa mezcla, por lo que tengo entendido los humanos absorbieron las habilidades de los animales y las plantas – dijo Utau en tono de burla.

- ¿ Y cómo sabes tú todo eso?- pregunto Ikuto curioso , le sorprendía lo tanto que sabía su hermana sobre estas cosas.

- Porque voy a las clases de mi tutor y no ando coqueteando todo el día con cualquier cosa que se mueva – le dijo Utau reprochándolo.

- Emmm….si en eso tienes razón hermanita- dijo algo avergonzado- pero no me explicaste por qué esta sangre hizo que me diera un ataque de hambre.

- Porque es especial , ya te lo dije , tu que la probaste te habrás dado cuenta de que no sabe a nada parecido a lo que hayas probado , es única y exquisita- hizo una pausa- además ….el hecho de que estés enamorado de ella provoca estas reacciones , un deseo de poseerla que no se satisface más que bebiendo su sangre- finalizo Utau para luego irse de la habitación no si antes despedirse de su hermano – Suerte hermanito , la necesitaras . Adiós- dijo y salió del lugar.

En la habitación vacía se encontraba Ikuto , se sentía sucio de alguna manera asique decidió darse un baño en el baño al costado de sus aposentos. Empezó a desvestirse mostrando su hermoso y tonificado cuerpo **( N.a. exhibicionista xD jajjajaajja) **para adentrarse a la tina con agua caliente y hundirse en sus pensamientos , tenía mucho que reflexionar acerca de lo Utau le había dicho y de su ataque de hambre , asique se dejo caer en el agua caliente para relajarse y meditar.

**Vaya Ikuto desnudo xD , no se peleen por entrar amutinas , porque cerré la puerta con llave jajajajajajajajajajaj xD , bueno como se habrán dado cuenta hay mucho mas amuto para tu alegría Iza, satori espérate por el plan secreto de Amu xD y que bueno q te alegre la noche del sábado y si actualice rin- neko , siempre trato de subir dos capítulos pq odio que mis capítulos queden en numero impar!, Se despide Ferusa ( jamás pelusa) aquí acostadita en su cama xD.**


	15. En la piel de Perséfone I

**Como no tenia nada mejor q hacer y este fic me estaba olvidando , decidi actualizar pq me llegaron nuevos rewies q hicieron que mi mente reaccionara xD **

**En la piel de Perséfone **

**Parte I**

Había un hermoso jardín , era idílico , irreal , donde los duendes y hadas jugaban libremente en un alegre festival donde también había humanos. Solo se escuchaban risas y una música hermosa , el día era precioso , con un sol brillante y un cielo despejado con algunas pequeñas nubes que no lograban entorpecer aquel magnifico momento, al menos por ahora. Todos se hallaban reunidos cantando y bailando al son de la música cuando el cielo se cubrió con nubes negras , un fuerte viento empezó a soplar , tan fuerte , que empezó a destrozar todos los puestos que se encontraban en la celebración llevándose todo lejos , incluida la gente que huía desesperada , dejando a una chica sola en medio de todo.

La chica no reaccionaba , todo paso tan rápido que su cuerpo no alcanzo a responder en el momento preciso , pero cuando hubo recobrado la conciencia vio como el piso se habría y se formaban millones de gritas por todas partes, era una escena apocalíptica. En una de las grietas surgió una luz brillante color morado con llamas alrededor y una silueta demoniaca que rápidamente de acerco a la muchacha asustada y la agarro fuertemente del brazo para poco a poco empezar a hundirse. Veía como las columnas de tierra crecían hasta perderse la vista y al fondo solo se veía oscuridad , literalmente la tierra se la estaba tragando provocando una sensación de ahogo y desesperación, era como ser enterrado en vida.

Con un grito se despertó una chica de pelos rosados y ámbares ojos encadenada en una solitaria celda de una tenebrosa y desconocida tierra. La chica abrió a mas no poder sus ojos y miro a todos lados con desesperación , sudaba frio y tenía la respiración agitada , se había despertado de una horrible pesadilla. Como estaba tan nerviosa no se dio cuenta de la persona que tenía al frente que la miraba con cara de preocupación , era el Señor Boppner que la tenía sostenía de los hombros para tratar de despertarla.

- ¿ Se encuentra bien, señorita? – dijo el Señor Boppner con preocupación , se había encariñado bastante con Amu en poco tiempo y la trataba como a una hija.

- Ahhh…Ahhhhh…..Ahhh….Si…..Señor Boppner – dijo Amu entrecortadamente producto del nerviosismo y de su agitada respiración , como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

- ¿ Que sucedió mi niña? Temblabas y tenías una cara de desesperación cuando llegue y te encontré durmiendo- volvió a decir el Señor Boppner con la misma expresión de antes.

- Oh Señor Boppner …..¡ Fue algo horrible! Era una pesadilla espantosa, la tierra me tragaba y me ahogaba - y ahí empezó a relatar su sueño al Señor Boppner , pero como todo sueño , algunas partes eran confusas y la narración no era muy clara , pero lo que si quedo claro fue aquel sentimiento de pérdida y sufrimiento.

- Solo fue un sueño pequeña- trato de calmarla el Señor Boppner.

- Una pesadilla diría yo , siento mi cuerpo helado y corazón apretado **( N.A . me salió verso sin esfuerzo xD) **– dijo Amu con la mirada baja y la cara apretada en signo de disgusto.

- Ya pasara – le frotaba la cabeza el Señor Boppner cuando noto algo inusual que le llamo la atención , mas bien le aterro- ¡¿ Quien te hizo esto?- grito con voz áspera, refiriéndose a los dos orificios que se hallaban en el cuello de Amu – ya que sus poderes curativos estaban algo lentos-.

En ese momento Amu recordó todo , como Ikuto había entrado y de manera violenta le había succionado la sangre. Solo el recuerdo de aquella escena la hacía enfurecerse y llenarse de rabia . tanto que de descontrolaba , pero el Señor Boppner estaba ahí para tranquilizarla y contenerla , cuando hubo escuchado lo ocurrido la noche anterior se sorprendió y preocupo a la vez.

- ¿ El príncipe hizo eso? ¡ No puedo creerlo!- dijo el Señor Boppner con asombro.

- Fue asi , fue tan violento y tosco que me desmaye , el muy desgraciado había bebido demasiado de mi sangre , de hecho me siento sumamente débil ahora- dijo Amu con rabia y algo de cansancio al pronunciar lo último.

- No se preocupe señorita , en seguida le traeré comida para que recupere las fuerzas – luego de decir esto el Señor Boppner desapareció rápidamente de la habitación en busca de comida para Amu.

En esos minutos de soledad Amu empezó poco a poco a recordad la pesadilla que tubo , recordó el festin, la gente sonriente y el lugar que se parecía mucho a su tierra natal , y luego lo peor, el cielo oscuro y ese ser que la arrastro a la muerte en vida **( N.A. muerte que das vida , era un ejemplo de una figura literaria que ni me acuerdo el nombre , un pequeño recuerdo de la Psu xD) **al recordar esa escena levantaba la cabeza y sus ojos se abrían , obviamente aquel momento del sueño la ponía nerviosa , la sensación que sintió en el sueño se parecía mucho a la que sentía ahora , arrastrada a un mundo en el cual no quieres estar **( N.A. que poético y trágico a la vez =d soy tan cruel con la pobre Amu ) **

A pesar de ser una persona fuerte le dieron unas ganas enormes de llorar , le habían sucedido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas que empezaron a aumentar junto a unos disimulados sollozos , todo esto en medio de una oscuridad total, la imagen era dolor puro.

Luego se su largo baño de tina , Ikuto se encontraba recostado en su cama ya vestido **(N.A acaso lo esperaban desnudo ¬u¬?) **mirando el techo , ya había reflexionado demasiado y había sacado una conclusión de todo esto; Amu no lo amaba en absoluto y el era un cruel tirano que había transformado su vida en un infierno, sabía que sus acciones eran horribles , pero no podía evitarlas , quería tenerla con el para siempre. Se sentó en la cama con los brazos apoyados en sus piernas y la cabeza baja, se sentía completamente avergonzado de su comportamiento, pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo , todo era muy confuso , el necesitaba su sangre y ella se la facilitaba era una extraña situación ahora que lo pensaba , pero luego llego a la conclusión que aquello fue en un momento de desesperación de Amu para no convertirse en vampiresa y no quedar atada ahí para siempre, nunca sospecho lo que se avecinaba. De repente pensó en cuanto tiempo estaría Amu encarcelada y de cómo se encontraría, pero luego de lo sucedido no se atrevía ni acercarse a donde ella se encontraba aunque tuviera muchas ganas de verla, no por su sangre, sino porque la amaba

Para resolver todas estas dudas Ikuto decidió ir donde su padre , que en ese momento se encontraba cenando junto a su esposa cuando nuestro príncipe interrumpió.

- Padre ¿ Cuándo liberaras a Amu? – dijo Ikuto seriamente hacia su padre.

- Ejmm….- se aclaró la garganta el rey después de terminar de tragar un pedazo de carne- pensaba liberarla mañana , ya lleva un buen tiempo ahí , el suficiente para saber su lugar- dijo el rey para mirar directamente a los ojos de Ikuto desafiantemente.

Ante la respuesta de su padre Ikuto se alivió y cortésmente salió del salón donde se encontraba sus progenitores para dirigirse a su habitación y descansar, el día había sido pesado y tenía muchas ansias de que fuera mañana para poder ver a Amu.

Con el estómago satisfecho y con un poco más de energía , nuestra bella protagonista disfruta de la compañía del amable y tierno Señor Boppner que hacía de sus días una alegría, pero entre risas se le avecino una idea en la cabeza ¿ Volvería a ver al Señor Boppner de nuevo cuando la liberaran? Ya había pasado un buen tiempo de castigo , asique suponía que la liberarían pronto, un gran alivio pero también una tristeza ya que de seguro que no se encontraría con el Señor Boppner de nuevo.

- Señor Boppner…¿ Lo podré ver de nuevo cuando termine todo esto?- pregunto Amu con algo de pena.

- No lo sé mi niña ….pero lo más seguro es que no – lo último apeno aún más a Amu- pero no te preocupes , este mundo es un pañuelo , soy un guardia de palacio , de seguro nos volveremos a encontrar en algún lugar del castillo – dijo dulcemente el Señor Boppner lo cual hizo alegrar un poco a Amu.

Ya faltaba poco para que la liberaran, luego , no sabría que podría pasar verdaderamente , ahora era la incertidumbre y la duda , temía q sus planes su funcionaran como ella quería , pero al parecer no había nada que los impidiera por el momento.

**Chan chan , debo buscarme otra entonación para terminar mis capítulos la verdad , si este capi fue muy corto para mi gusto , pero la verdad es q no podía alargar la idea , si no , no habría intriga xD . Bueno ahora a comentar. Tsuki que bueno q te guste mi fic xD , yaissa podemos ser amigas , solo agregame a msn mi correo esta en mi perfil y en cuanto a cuando actualiazo…emm…cuando me da la gana xD , Sheila , si cerre la puerta pq soy malvada jejejej y cada vez iran apareciendo mas intrigas , Ale no es mi culpa q transnoches xD **

**Eso es todo se despide Ferusa ( jamas pelusa) POR UNA EDUCACION DE CALIDAD , LA LUCHA NO TERMINA AUN. Y eso –w- **


	16. En la piel de Perséfone II

**Odio los números impares! De verdad me irritan , por eso trato de subir dos capítulos pq odio ,que queden en numero impar T_T . Bueno capitulo 16 liberate!**

**En la piel de Perséfone**

**Parte II**

Con los brazos ya cansados de tanto tenerlos levantados y las piernas agotadas de tanto estar parada , nuestra caballera vio con sumo alivio cuando los guardias le sacaron las esposas que se encontraban pegadas en la pared de la celda. Al fin podía estirar los brazos , los tenía muy adoloridos por lo cual aprovecho de estirarlos y relajarlos, sus piernas también , la primera acción que tuvo fue sentarse ya que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

- Ya está liberada señorita , ahora puede volver a sus labores- dijo un guardia seriamente.

- Esta bien señor- dijo Amu con alivio , de verdad que se sentía de muy buen humor al poder estar libre.

- Me parece , ahora anda a cambiarte , tienes trabajo q hacer- volvió a decir el guardia que parecía el jefe del lugar, Amu solo asintió y poco a poco fue levantándose.

Cuando ya puedo estar en pie completamente empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a la salida para luego pasar al pasillo del calabozo donde pudo observar a otros reos con la misma he incluso peor suerte que la de ella. Entre medio de todo se encontraba el Señor Boppner que miraba a Amu con alegría ya que sabía cuántas ganas tenia de que la liberaran , al verlo a Amu le provoco un poco de pena ya que no lo vería tan seguido como antes , pero antes de irse con los demás guardias le dijo.

- Hasta pronto Señor Boppner, gracias por todo- se despidió Amu dándole un beso a la mejilla al anciano el cual mostro una amable sonrisa y le froto la cabeza.

- Hasta luego mi niña , cuídate – dijo el Señor Boppner aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Amu dio media vuelta , pero con la cara aun mirando al Señor Boppner que poco a poco se iba haciendo mas pequeño y menos visible hasta que desapareció por completo de la vista de Amu quedando solo oscuridad donde supuestamente estaba el.

Después de caminar un buen trecho Amu fue llevada a su habitación que quedaba junto a los demás caballeros reales – he de ahí porque tanto lujo- para alistarse ya que al parecer tenia trabajo que hacer.

- Cambiase y vaya a la torre de vigilancia , por favor, un guardia la estará esperando para llevarla- pronuncio el guardia mayor sin mirarla para luego darle la espalda he irse junto a los demás.

Amu se quedó mirando la puerta ya cerrada por unos momentos para luego tirarse sobre la cama , estaba cansada y la cama era tan cómoda que casi de queda dormida sobre ella pero recordó que tenía una misión que hacer asique lo primero que hizo fue darse un buen y caliente baño de tina, tantos días en esa pocilga sin bañarse dejaban un gran deseo por bañarse y refrescarse. Mientras se estaba preparando noto que en el lugar se encontraba una serie de yerbas aromáticas para un baño más agradable , Amu no lo pensó dos veces y decidió poner algunas en la tina para luego hundirse en ella. Era tan relajante que casi volvió a quedarse dormida , la verdad es que necesitaba esto , pero empezó a pasar el tiempo y sus dedos ya tenían signos de arrugarse más encima el agua ya no estaba caliente , asique Amu abrió los ojos – los tenia cerrados para disfrutar aún más el momento- y salió del baño para cambiarse y ponerse un traje bastante elegante pero con un toque de armadura a la vez. Salió de su habitación y se encontró frente al guardia que la esperaba para guiarla hacia la torre, por su expresión se notaba que estaba cansado de esperar.

- Disculpe la demora- dijo Amu tratando de disculparse.

- No se preocupe señorita- dijo el guardia , pero la respuesta no era muy convincente que digamos , pero que más da.

Caminaron por entre los pasillos hasta salir a lo que era un patio interior bastante grande y que en el fondo se podía divisar una enorme torre, ese era su destino. Mientras atravesaban el jardín Amu no puedo evitar fijarse en el , era precioso , muy bien decorado y con todos los arbustos y flores puestos en una forma armoniosa y elegante , aunque se viera algo lúgubre por los colores oscuros que poseía a Amu le alegraba por una parte volver a ver plantas y árboles después de todo eso era su vitalidad. Por andarse fijando en las flores el paso de Amu se volvió algo lento , lo que enojo al ya cansado guardia _" como se demora esta niña_ – pensó- _me sorprende de que la hayan elegido para ser una caballera con esa cara de boba que tiene" _el guardia ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- Oiga señorita , debemos apresurarnos – dijo el guardia con un tono de molestia , no le gustaba esperar ni llegar tarde.

- Si..lo siento- volvió a disculpase Amu sin dar mucho resultado en el ánimo del guardia.

Terminaron de cruzar el jardín para llegar a una enorme puerta donde había dos guardias en cada extremo, uno de ellos hablo.

- ¿ Que desean?- pregunto el guardia de la derecha.

- Vengo a dejar Señorita Amu – dijo el guardia que escolto a Amu.

- Ah si , la estábamos esperando , pase por favor – dijo el guardia y las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando a ver un salón decorado elegantemente con un toque rustico y hogareño a la vez- La reunión es en el tercer piso , al costado izquierdo están las escaleras- finalizo el guardia.

- Muchas gracias- Amu se voltio hacia el primer guardia que sin decir nada se marchó , parece que no le caía muy bien nuestra protagonista pero a Amu no pareció importarle mucho.

Puso un pie adentro de la torre y empezó a dirigirse a donde le habían dicho que se encontraban las escaleras, no tardó mucho en encontrarlas y subir. El segundo piso era similar al primero , salvo que tenía más mesas y asientos y la decoración era más elegante con banderas y lienzos en las paredes, se quedó un momento viéndolos para después seguir subiendo hasta el tercer piso. Las escaleras eran enormes y no parecían acabar nunca , no es que fuera algo muy terrible o difícil para nuestra protagonista , pero sus piernas se encontraban cansadas por lo cual le costó subirlas sin cansarse mucho.

Al fin pudo llegar al tercer piso algo cansada y empezar a caminar buscando algo que no sabia que era, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que hacer ni porque la habían llamado allí. Mientras husmeaba el lugar una persona le llamo la atención y le dijo.

- Caballera del Bosque , la reunión es por aquí- dijo un tipo joven de cabello negro que la miraba seriamente y señalándole una dirección- por favor sígame.- Amu obedeció y lo siguió sin protestar , ya haría sus preguntas después.

Llegaron a otra puerta , la abrieron y delante de ella se encontraban unos señores y señoras que la miraban apenas entro al salón , todos tenían aspecto de ser guerreros fuertes, Amu solo trago saliva y se adentró aún más a la habitación hasta que la puerta se cerró de golpe.

- Bienvenida Caballera del Bosque, soy Sachtildor , el jefe de los caballeros del reino y te damos la bienvenida a nuestro grupo- dijo un señor grande y de mediana edad , con el cabello ya blanco y un ojo rasgado- Ya sabrás la razón de porque estás aquí , asique te diremos lo que debes hacer…- hizo una pausa Sachtildor- como caballeros del reino de Wicklow nuestro deber es protegerlo a como de lugar. Lo segundo es que tenemos que encargarnos de mantener el orden dentro del reino , por lo cual cada caballero o caballera tiene un territorio asignado que defender, pero supongo que eso ya tu lo sabes porque ya fuiste caballera antes. Pero déjame decirte algo – Amu escucho con atención- las cosas no son como en Laois donde mayormente no pasa nada , aquí hay mucho entes peligrosos que quieren atentar contra su majestad y el reino , por lo cual hay que ser muy cautelosos en todo momento- finalizo el Sachtildor en tono serio, Amu comprendió el significado de las palabras , la cosa era seria y no estaba para juegos.

- Lo entiendo Señor , pero dígame ¿ Cuál será mi zona?- pregunto curiosa Amu.

- Esperaba que lo preguntaras… Tu zona es la de los campos pefnos , a un costado del castillo, en la parte este de la capital. Sera tu deber como Caballera velar por la seguridad de aquel lugar.

Luego de escuchar sus tareas como caballera hubo una pequeña reunión donde se discutieron puntos como la seguridad de las fronteras y todo eso , cuando la reunión hubo finalizado Amu salió de la torre para dirigirse a aquel hermoso jardín que contemplo antes para poder apreciarlo con mas tranquilidad. El cielo era verde oscuro , pero eso no le importó mucho a nuestra protagonista , ya que se hallaba tan feliz de ver la naturaleza que no le prestaba atención a nada más, ni siquiera al ser que la observaba desde una de las ventanas del palacio, era el mismísimo Ikuto que deleitaba su vista mirando a su amada flor. Mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos se fijó por una de las ventanas que Amu se encontraba en el jardín oeste del castillo, sus ojos quedaron clavados en ella , se veía tan bonita mirando las flores y jugando con los pájaros , se le vino a la cabeza que aquella habría sido su antigua vida pero lo que más le importaba ahora era que le habrían dicho a Amu los de la torre de los caballeros. Sabia como era el sistema y esa cosa de repartos , asique temía que mandaran a Amu lejos del palacio , de ser así él se desesperaría y volvería loco y sin más rodeos fue a preguntarle a la misma Amu que había sucedido.

Entre los arbustos de encontraba Amu pensando en lo lindo que sería estar en un jardín más iluminado y con las hadas y duendes corriendo por ahí , como extraña su tierra natal a pesar de lo que le habían hecho. Todo estaba bien hasta que en medio de sus saltos y giros – ya que se encontraba bailando- choco con alguien , ya adivinaran quien.

- ¿ Qué haces aquí? – dijo Amu en tono de molestia.

- Solo vine a verte ¿ Acaso no puedo? Recuerda que puedo hacer lo que me plazca contigo – dijo Ikuto recordándole el trato que hicieron.

- Grrr….- gruño Amu a raíz de que tenía razón- Está bien ¿ Qué quieres?- dijo con la cara enojada.

- Quiero saber que te dijeron los caballeros- dijo Ikuto serio mirando a Amu a los ojos.

- Que encargare de los campos pefnos , al este de la ciudad , nada más- dijo Amu sin muchas vueltas y dispuesta a irse hasta que.

- Es un hermoso día en este jardín , es uno de mis lugares favoritos , me gustaría compartir contigo aquella extraña danza que estabas haciendo- dijo Ikuto ofreciéndole su mano y sonriéndole.

- No es una extraña danza , es un corro- dijo Amu aclarando las cosas.

- Bueno.. ¿ Me acompañas a bailar?- dijo Ikuto aun con la mano levantada pero con una mirada más seductora.

- Esta bien- pronuncio Amu con pesar , tomo su mano y juntos empezaron a bailar y girar en círculos como se hace en los corros de hada. A pesar de estar con Ikuto a Amu se le veía alegre , era chistoso ver a su majestad tratando de bailar y más encima aquello le traía recuerdos de cuando le caía bien Ikuto.

- Sabes , creo que has vuelto a agradarme- dijo Amu sin mirarlos mientras seguía danzando.

Al oír esto Ikuto quedo asombrado , ¡ A Amu le estaba empezando a agradar! Cuando pensó que esta lo odiaría por siempre y que jamás lo perdonaría, pero ahora todo lo contrario , los aires empezaban a cambiar hacia otra dirección y esto lo hacía sumamente feliz que no podía evitar sonreír y sonrojarse un poco. Al fin la vida le estaba sonriendo y Amu lo estaba perdonando ¿ Se podía pedir algo más? Por el momento no , ya que por ahora era suficiente , Amu se encontraba en su mundo ahora y ya parecía agradarle , he incluso no protesto cuando le dijeron que debía hacer ni nada. Su dulce flor ya estaba en su mundo y no quería irse , lo mismo que Perséfone con Hades cuando este se la llevó al Inframundo . Pero como Ikuto no sabía mucho de estas cosas de mitos y leyendas , se le olvido que Perséfone fue obligada a permanecer ahí cuando comió 6 pepitas de una granada que la dejaron atada el Inframundo para siempre. **( N.A. creo que así fue como Perséfone se quedó en el inframundo , pero hay varias versiones , pero quedemos con esta xD) **

**Turun turun , una nueva canción de fin de capitulo! Jajjajajaja xD espero q ahora entiendan pq el título , ¿ Amu esta aceptando su condición? ¿ Se quedara ahí junto a Ikuto como Perséfone con Hades? ¿ Hay vacas asesinas? Sigan leyendo para solucionar todas estas dudas y mas xD , bueno los comentarios…Tsuki si actualice pq odio q mis capítulos queden en número impar xD y lo de jamas pelusa es pq una vez me dijeron q ferusa se parecía a pelusa , sakusakukyomi que bueno q te guste mi fic , no te preocupes que siempre vienen 2x1 xD sigue leyendo pq queda aún más intrigas , como el plan de Amu y la rebelión de las langostas , ba , eso es de mi otro fic xd ,….si ,…yo no le hago publicidad a mis otros fanfic xD.**

**Bueno hasta aquí llego , se despide Ferusa ( jamás pelusa xD) POR UNA EDUCACION DE CALIDAD Y NO DE MERCADO. Adiós xd**


	17. En la Guarida

**Hola Hola xD , se q no he escrito en muchoooooooooooooooooooooooo tiempo xd , pero es q e estado ocupada con la universidad _ ni se imaginan lo horrible q es ir a la U en vacaciones , q bueno q ya termine , por eso aprovecho de escribir xD.**

**En la Guarida**

- Los robos están prohibidos.

- Perdón …no era mi intención- decía un hombre suplicante ante la figura que tenia al frente.

- No me importa…..llévenselo- dijo esa extraña persona cuyo rostro no podía ver ya que se encontraba a contra luz, pero la sola presencia de esta intimidaba.

- ¡ No! ¡Por Favor! Se lo suplico- decía el señor con desesperación. Ante sus suplicas la silueta que lo miraba sin compasión no se inmuto, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la de unos ojos penetrantes.

El hombre siguió gritando mientras nuestro extraño ente caminaba dándole la espalda, en seguida unos tipos con pinta de guardias se llevaron al hombre. Cuando ya no escuchaban mas gritos el viento empezó a agitar de manera sueva , era una rica brisa de primavera.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Claro que si , solo era un simple campesino , nada del otro mundo.

- Me alegro, con su permiso me retiro Señorita Amu.

- Permiso solicitado, puede retirare- dijo Amu mientras se quitaba el casco para poder sentir mejor la brisa que en ese momento pasaba.

- Ahhh… ¡Que refrescante! – dijo Amu que ya se encontraba sola mirando el paisaje.

Ya había pasado un año desde que se encontraba en Wicklow, el reino de los vampiros y entes malvados de Gaia. Era bastante extraño, parecía como si todo hubiera sucedido muy rápido, o al contrario, como si cada evento hubiera sucedido en años distintos, pero la realidad temporal es que había pasado mas o menos un año de todo.

- El mismo cielo….- dijo suavemente Amu contemplando el panorama que tenia en frente, la amplia zona fronteriza de los campos Pefnos. Una larga extensión de tierra que se caracterizaba por su uso como zona de cultivo.

Respiraba profundamente con los ojos cerrados, aquella sensación le recordaba mucho a su país natal, Laois. ¡Cuanto lo extrañaba! Aquellos campos oscuros y con una permanente niebla oscura no se comparaba para nada con los verdes prados coloridos y alegres de los cual estaba acostumbrada. Si hacia el paralelo Wicklow no era nada mas que un pedazo de tierra moribundo que algo fértil y vivo, y es que, no se puede comparar las tierra de la luz y la oscuridad. En fin, Amu se encontraba meditando acerca de todo, lo hacia muy a menudo, de hecho, cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad lo hacia, no podía- ni quería- acostumbrarse a ese lugar, por mas tiempo que pasara en el. Ya no lloraba, ni tampoco se le veía triste, estaba seria casi la mayoría del tiempo ya que su trabajo así lo requería y también porque ella misma quería estarlo, pero a pesar de todo se le podía sentir un aire de nostalgia que circulaba a su alrededor. Para evitar caer en la melancolía y la desesperación se concentraba en sus tareas como guardiana lo que la hacia mantenerse lo suficientemente serena como para poder continuar, el resto del tiempo se lo pasaba entrenando y escribiendo largas cartas hacia su familia y amigos, su única comunicación con lo que una vez fue su vida. Cada vez que llegaba una carta, con mucha demora por demás, la llenaba de alegría, pero al mismo tiempo le daban una ganas horribles de llorar y volver a estar con sus seres queridos, pero como ya dijimos, nuestra Amu ya no lloraba, porque no vale la pena llorar sobre ya lo ocurrido y por ocurrir, si, el plan que tenia en mano aun no se le había olvidado.

Esa era la nueva vida de Amu, cerrando nuevamente los ojos volvió a respirar y sintió una suave palmada en la espalda, de ya sabrán quien.

- Toma, un poco de dulce pan.- dijo el ser misterioso pero conocido.

- Oh, Señor Boppner, que alegría verlo por aquí- **( N.A. A quien esperaban xD?)**dijo Amu con entusiasmo en sus ojos, el Señor Boppner era la única persona en la cual Amu confiaba y conversaba, y debido a esto , se mostraba como realmente era.

- Si mi niña , también lo es para mi- dijo con su característica sonrisa bonachona el Señor Boppner.

Amu rio por lo bajo y ambos caminaron hasta la torre de guardia para comer mas adecuadamente, en el camino hablaban de cosas cotidianas, pero a pesar de eso Amu se le veía muy feliz, hasta incluso sonreía, de verdad que el Señor Boppner era su única alegría en aquel lugar.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la torre el Señor Boppner sintió algo muy extraño que le hizo reaccionar y alertar a nuestra caballera.

- Señorita…siento algo- dijo serio el Señor Boppner.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Amu se puso seria de un segundo a otro y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos había desenvainado su espada lista para atacar.

El Señor Boppner no alcanzo a reaccionar ni a decir nada, quedo en blanco y estático como una estatua. Al ver que el Señor Boppner no respondía y como había quedado inmóvil, Amu, gruño y de un solo golpe entro a la torre para encontrarse con la causa de todos sus problemas…el príncipe vampiro.

- Hola Amu , ¿ Como estas?- dijo Ikuto muy cómodamente sentado en una de las sillas del comedor de la torre, mas específicamente en la cabezera.

- Dejalo- dijo Amu sin mas.

- O vamos , solo estaba divirtiéndome un poco, además no queria que el viejo interrumpiera.

- No es un "viejo" , es el Señor Boppner…. Y no me hace gracia que uses tus poderes de persuacion contra tu misma gente- dijo Amu casi gruñiendo, estaba muy enojada por lo que le había hecho al Señor Boppner.

No se encontraba feliz, Ikuto pensaba sorprenderla para decirle algo muy importante, pero no contaba con que el Señor Boppner estaba con Amu lo cual era un obstáculo para sus planes, por lo cual no le quedo mas remedio que usar sus poderes para controlar la voluntad del Seño Boppner y dejarlo inmóvil.

- Esta bien, solo vine a decirte algo Amu – ya se sentía algo arrepentido, pero por su orgullo no hiba a mostrar arrepentimiento.

- Dilo de una vez y deja al Señor Boppner.

- Espera un segundo, tendrás que dejar tu plática para después- dijo Ikuto algo serio, era su extraña forma de mostrar arrepentimiento.

Amu miro la escena con curiosidad. Ikuto se acercó a donde se encontraba el Señor Boppner congelado, por así decirlo, **(N.A. pobre señor boppner D:) **y con su mano derecha lo cubrió, el Señor Boppner enseguida empezó a parpadear y a tartamudear algo incomprensible.

- Su..suuuuu…suuu Alteza, no esperaba encontrarlo aquí- dijo con una reverencia el Señor Boppner- discúlpeme usted por molestarlo, enseguida los dejo solos- termino para darse media vuelta , sin antes hacer otra reverencia, pero justo en ese momento ikuto lo detuvo.

- Sepa usted disculparme a mi, no era mi intención someterlo a eso, espero sepa usted comprender los impulsos de este tonto príncipe- dijo Ikuto con un tono encantador, Amu mufo por lo bajo ¿Hasta cuando este príncipe se iba a comportar así? Pero el Señor Boppner increpo diciendo que no se preocupara, que estaba todo bien y se despidió formalmente dejando a Ikuto y a Amu solos **(N.A. ¬u¬ , hechen a volar su imaginación, 1313 , recuerden el rated xD).**

- Disculpa lo de hace un momento….pero es que tengo algo que decirte- dijo Ikuto serio, eso de andar disculpándose no le era agradable.

El ambiente se puso tenso y ambos se miraban mutuamente. A Amu se le vino a la cabeza un montón de ideas, desde serias hasta descabelladas, en cuanto a Ikuto ya sabia lo que tenia que decirle y créanme, no era nada de lo que a Amu se le pasaba en la cabeza.

**Matenme , crucifíquenme o hagan lo que sea….este fic esta cada dia mas que apesta _ y lo digo en serio….. u_u . No tengo mucho que decir, hice este capi sin muchas ideas hasta parece sin sentido, pero bueno, es un capitulo igual, ahora los comentarios. La chica de las rosas azules, volvi xD y si Amu no era paz y amor, Yue Red q bueno q te guste la historia , bienvenida a esta locura y el chocolate es lo mejor!, Izadora, se lo q es sufrir con las pruebas…de la universidad! El colegio es lo mejor del mundo , disfrutalo nena ;) . Sheila terminaras por odiar a Amu xD y samy me alegra tener otra fans , espero q alguien me diga q este fic esta en buen curso pq yo no le veo camino xD. Se despide Ferusa ( jamas pelusa) desiandoles por atrasado feliz navidad y año nuevo xD.**

**POR UNA EDUCACION SIN EMPRESAS Y UNA PATAGONIA SIN REPRESAS. =D**


	18. El retorno de la Mariposa Monarca

**Wiiii , nuevo capitulo! xD esta vez tratare de hacerlo mas largo , ya que creo q el otro no quedaron muchas cosas claras , lean al final pq tengo un aviso sobre mis nuevos proyectos! Con Shugo Chara! =d. Y recuerden que este fic NO TIENE LEMON, asique no malpiensen xD**

**El retorno de la Mariposa Monarca**

En una habitación muy hogareña, adornada con muebles de madera y algunos detalles en piedra se encontraban nuestros dos protagonistas, Ikuto y Amu.

- ¿ Que quieres ahora?- dijo Amu con tono de molestia, hoy día no estaba de buen humor.

- No te enojes conmigo Amu, solo vine a darte una gran noticia- dijo Ikuto sereno, ya estaba medio acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de la pelirrosa. A veces podía estar muy enojada o molesta, o al contrario, muy amable y sonriente, sobre todo cuando estaba el Señor Boppner de por medio.

_¿Una gran noticia? _Pensó Amu. Como lo había dicho Ikuto parecía un misterio, era curioso porque generalmente esperaría una tontería clásica de el, pero esta vez era diferente. Sentía como si lo que fuera a decirle de verdad era importante **( N.A. pobre ikuto la visión que tienen de él xD)**.

- Dime, te escucho- dijo Amu algo curiosa, el tema le tenia intrigada.

- Bueno…. Tienes permiso para ir a ver a tu familia- dijo Ikuto secamente.

¿Qué? Amu quedo en blanco. Sus ojos se agrandaron y quedo con la boca abierta tartamudeando sin sentido. ¿ De verdad eso era cierto? Tenia que saberlo a como de lugar, pero las palabras no salían, estaba demasiado sorprendida, mas bien atónita, sobre la noticia que su mente y cuerpo no respondían. ¿ Era cierto lo que decía Ikuto, o era otra de sus bromas? No lo sabia, pero por alguna razón le creía. No es que fuera muy fiable, de hecho Ikuto estaba rodeado de misterios la mayoría del tiempo, nunca sabia cuando podía venirle con alguna sorpresa, pero luego un año de estar juntos Amu sabia que cuando decía algo era cierto.

- Veo que te quedaste sin habla…jajajajajaj – rio con un poco con picardía, pero luego se puso serio- Créeme que lo que te digo es verdad.

- Te creo….solo que me tiene muy impactada la noticia- dijo Amu aun sorprendida- ¿ Pero que quiere decir eso?- pregunto recuperando el conocimiento por así decirlo y con una mirada preocupada.

- ¿Cómo lo digo brevemente?...emm… A las personas intercambiadas se les permite ir a su hogar dependiendo de su actitud. Tu llevas aquí casi un año y por lo que oí de tus superiores has cumplido excelentemente tu tarea, por lo cual te han dado permiso.- dijo Ikuto tratando de resumir en lo mas posible, digamos que explicar cosas tediosas no era lo suyo.

- ¿ Por cuanto tiempo? ¿ Cuando? ¿ Estas seguro?- una serie de preguntas empezó a ser Amu, la noticia le había alegrado el día y quería saber mas y mas.

- Cálmate, no lo se en detalle, solo sé que te dieron permiso. Lo escuche de mi padre al pasar asique vine a darte la noticia antes que nadie….¿ No vas a felicitarme por ser tan bueno?- le dijo Ikuto, lo ultimo con un tono de coquetería y picardía.

Amu solo trago saliva y puso una cara de molestia ¿Felicitarlo por esto? No se lo merecía aunque dijeran lo contrario. Pero de la nada recordó el trato que tenían. Cada vez que estaban solos Ikuto le pedía algo, pero por suerte no era nada pervertido **(N.A. recuerden que este fic ****NO tiene lemón**** y el rated no es subido de tono, asique no se ilusionen xD) **siempre eran cosas cariñosas, como abrazos y besos en la mejilla, y obviamente algo muy importante…..beber su sangre por supuesto. No sabia que iba a pedirle en esta ocasión, si es que iba a pedirle algo, ya que generalmente no lo hacia por el respeto que le tenia, quizás un paseo o algo así como una pareja normal haría.

Al ver la cara y el silencio de Amu, Ikuto decidió romper el silencio para que nuestra protagonista no pensara otra cosa. Nunca le hacia nada que fuera considerado "pervertido", no le gustaba de hecho eso de andar con cosas sucias, en especial con Amu **(N.A. parezco una monja narrando esto xD , pero es que no quiero hacerlo lemon)** , le gustaba demasiado y lo único que quería hacer con ella era cosas de pareja normales y cotidianas.

- No te pongas así, no hare nada, ya lo sabes…..solo tengo un poco de sed- dijo mirando directamente a Amu, ella solo trago saliva y con mucho pesar y suspirando se acercó a él.

- Aquí tienes… bebe…- dijo Amu con los ojos cerrados y algo de vergüenza, hacer esto no le era cómodo, pero no tenia mas opción, habían hecho un trato y ambos eran personas de palabra.

- No te dolerá…..lo prometo..- dijo acercándose lentamente a su cuello y asomando sus colmillos **(N.A. Pueden gritar ahora)**. Primero lo beso con mucha dulzura lo que estremeció a Amu, el rio por lo bajo y con mucha delicadeza mordió el cuello de ella y empezó a beber.

Ya era costumbre que Ikuto le pidiera beber su sangre, siempre lo hacia cuando estaban solos o pasaban el tiempo abrazados mirando el cielo y conversando. A Amu ya no le molestaba, en su interior sinceramente empezaba a agradarle, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho Ikuto llego a la reflexión de que no era su culpa, el solo seguía ordenes, y por muy molesto que fuera a veces se notaba que sus acciones no eran mas que puras. Había madurado mucho, pero aun asi no se acostumbraba, aun tenia rencor en su interior y haría su plan realidad, ya había tomado su decisión y no iba a dar marcha atrás. No le gustaba para nada el lugar, pero…..se sentía tan bien en cierta manera estar así, en sus pensamientos era así como había deseado tener una relación de pareja con la persona que le gustaba he Ikuto lo seguía al pie de la letra, en su corazón había confusión pero también decisión que se mostrara mas adelante.

Ya había pasado unos minutos desde que Ikuto le había clavado sus colmillos a Amu, tenia que detenerse porque si seguía podía causarle daño, y eso era lo ultimo que quería para su dulce flor. _"Jamás te lastimare, sé que no puedo borrar el pasado pero….solo quiero que me perdones…..estos momentos así contigo son tan agradables, parecen no molestarte, si lo hicieran por favor dímelo"…."No me molestan en absoluto, si lo hicieran lo notarias o te lo haría saber"…._Así es, podían leerse la mente mutuamente, cuando Ikuto bebía la sangre de Amu se formaba un lazo entre los dos que los unía telepáticamente, pero era una telepatía básica, es decir, solo podía escuchar los pensamientos que querían transmitir, no los mas profundos, por lo cual era básicamente una conversación solo que telepática.

Al oír esto Ikuto abrió los ojos- los tenia cerrados- y ambos se miraron, lentamente empezó a desclavar sus colmillos del blanco y delicado cuello de Amu. Siempre le pedía disculpas, siempre, no podía evitarlo , se sentía muy mal por todo lo que había pasado que no hallaba como remediarlo, solo se le ocurría pedir disculpas y no molestar a Amu.

En su mente Amu estaba algo confusa, no le gusta Ikuto ni nada por el estilo, solo le agradaban esos momentos románticos, suena muy confuso, hasta en algunos momentos ella dudaba si de verdad amaba a Ikuto, pero en el fondo sabia su respuesta…..no podía amarlo por mas que quisiera, ni a el, ni al Señor Boppner ni al mundo, pero todo esto se aclarara mas adelante, por el momento no podía evitar disfrutar su compañía ¿Cambiaria de opinión? Mas adelante se sabrá, ahora había cosas mas importantes en la cual concentrarse, como aquella maravillosa noticia de que podría volver a ver a su familia, tenia que preguntar en detalle aquello, no quería encontrarse con mas sorpresas o inconvenientes, quería saber todo.

- ¿ Sabes cuando me dirán todos los detalles?- pregunto Amu mirando Ikuto mientras se recostaba en el sillón, estaba algo cansada.

- No lo se, creo que será luego…pero te advierto solo una cosa- Amu escucho con atención- Puede sonar maravilloso y todo eso, pero tienes que ser muy cuidadosa, estos permisos no se los dan a cualquiera y te vigilaran- dijo Ikuto seriamente.

- Lo entiendo, no creo que quieran que se filtre información y cosas por el estilo- dijo Amu.

- Exacto, no se nada mas ya que estos permisos son cosas muy secretas, ni siquiera yo se mucho- se detuvo un momento y miro hacia la ventana- vaya….ya es hora de irme, tengo que ver unos asuntos…. Te veo luego….y pídele mis disculpas al Señor Boppner.

Ikuto se dirigió hacia la puerta de la torre para irse caminando a su reunión del consejo, pero antes de retirarse del salón, se acercó a Amu y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa- Nos vemos luego- dijo y se fue por la puerta central dejando a Amu sola en la habitación. Podría haberla besado o abrazado, pero no le gustaba faltarle el respeto ni pasar a llevar sus sentimiento, y peor aun , tratarla como un objeto, él era un caballero que respetaba y la reconocía como persona, por eso no se aprovecha como podían pensar.

Al ver que estaba sola se dejo caer en el sillón. Se encontraba muy cansada. Que te beban la sangre también significa que absorban un poco de tu energía vital, asique cada vez que pasaba esto Amu quedaba muy cansada. Mirando hacia el techo toco con su mano la parte en que Ikuto la había mordido, ya la herida había sanado, pero nuestra pelirrosa pronuncio algo que cambiaria el rumbo de esta historia.

- Estoy empezando a dudar…

¿Qué quiera decir con eso? ¿ Dudar de que?. No sabemos aun. Solo sabemos que podría ser cualquier cosa, pero una cualquier cosa sincera.

**Diablos….se me volvió a acostar T_T , quería hacerlo mas largo pero se quedaría sin intriga…. Asique no me maten xD. Trate de hacerlo lo mas posiblemente acorde al capitulo anterior, no quiero que la historia quede incoherente. Aquí se ve los sentimientos de Amu a Ikuto en profundidad, pq lo de ikuto ya los tenemos claro xD, pero Amu es todo un misterio en un remolino de sentimientos =P hasta yo me enrredo con todo xD jajajjajaj. Bueno …las chicas de las rosas azules revindique mis pecados con este numero par y alargándolo un poco mas y lleno de intrigas para que tengan en algo en que pensar xD. Lulu me encanto tu comentario, me alegro que te guste esta historia =) , pero seguro tu imaginación te llevara a lugares mágicos y podrás crear cosa increíbles, solo tienes q creer. Ahora el aviso.**

**Tengo nuevos proyectos para Shugo Chara! , los pondré en mi perfil pero les dejo un avance. Mi nuevo fic tratara de vampiros en la opera de londres victoriano y el segundo de …no me acuerdo D: , pero ya me acordare XD. Pero antes de todo eso tengo que terminar este fic y La Peste =P.**

**Se despide Ferusa ( jamás pelusa). POR UNA EDUCACION SIN EMPRESAS Y UN PATAGONIA SIN REPRESAS. **


End file.
